Good Bye My Prince
by Mslyth
Summary: EL lo ama, y se sabe amado, pero no puede pelear contra el destino, y no hay fecha que no se llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla SOPILERS DH, no tantos pero si hay mención, algo sobre el epilogo bendito ese... si leen traigan su caja de kleenex
1. Chapter 1

Si esto fuera mio, no estaría escribiendo esto, porque no existiria ese maldito epílogo, y ellos estarían juntos asi que mi estimada señora, no me demande por materializar mi sueño.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Good Bye My Hero

No sabía si había amanecido o no, lo único que tenía claro, era que sus párpados eran muy pesados en ese instante como para abrirlos, palpó la cama buscando el otro cuerpo, para abrazarlo y acurrucarse contra el , pero solo encontró las sabanas, vacías y frías. Claro…se había olvidado de la fecha, Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Ya no estaba ahí, sus ojos fueron directamente al pequeño sofá en el que habían dejado su ropa la noche anterior,no estaba… solo estaba la suya, correctamente doblada y en su lugar, la otra no estaba…sintió un viento helado recorrerle la columna , y como si hubiera sido tirado por unos hilos invisibles, se levantó de un saltó, poniéndose rápidamente el pantalón de algodón que utilizaba para dormir, prácticamente corrió hasta el armario, abriendo las puertas impacientemente, prácticamente con un golpe, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando vio el interior, la mitad estaba vacía…SU mitad estaba vacía, Se había ido, se había largado sin despedirse siquiera, sin una miserable nota o un 'esto ya se terminó' simplemente se había ido, tomando todos los momentos, los recuerdos, las emociones y las sensaciones, poniéndolas en una bolsa de deshechos y arrojándolas a la basura.

Abrió las llaves de la ducha, la de agua caliente, y sin pensarlo se metió bajo el chorro, quemaba … pero el dolor que llevaba dentro era muy superior al que provocaban las pequeñas gotas, que ahora sentía como hierro fundido sobre su piel , sin quererlo recordó la incontable cantidad de veces que en esos pocos años había sentido de igual manera las manos de Harry, esas manos que ahora mismo, debían estar anudando una corbata, o acomodando un fistol, sentía comezón en los ojos , quiso culpar al vapor, pero el mismo sabía en lo mas profundo de su ser, que no era por el agua caliente…..

Iba a perderlo, en cortas 2 horas iba-a-perderlo, aún no podía creerlo, juraba que en cualquier momento iba a entrar por la puerta del pequeño departamento que habían alquilado juntos, azotando la puerta y tirando su chaqueta en cualquier parte, gritándole que lo amaba y que había decidido mandar todo al demonio , y pidiéndole a el que lo hiciera también, entonces se largarían al fin del mundo a ser felices , sin magia, sin familia, sin dinero, pero juntos…

Finalmente eso no era mas que un miserable sueño, que jamás podría hacerse realidad, miraba su imagen en el espejo, el pelo mojado, la piel enrojecida y los ojos llorosos, patético, se hubiera burlado de si mismo en ese momento, si no sintiera que con cada bocanada de aire que entraba en sus pulmones se le desgarraba el tórax y cada centímetro de la vía respiratoria, como esas veces en que la nieve hacia que el aire fuera tan frió que cortaba la garganta.

Se vistió rápidamente, no sin antes notar otra vez el espacio vacío junto a su ropa , escogió , como para celebrar la ocasión, un traje negro de casimir irlandés que a su madre le gustaba tanto, una camisa de cuello tortuga del mismo color, y zapatos a juego, no tenía ningún ánimo de ponerse una pizca de color encima, dando un último vistazo a su imagen, y pensando momentáneamente en lo que Harry diría pensó " parezco un fantasma asistiendo a un funeral" , una sonrisa triste se asomó en sus labios , adiós comentarios fuera de lugar sobre su atuendo, o algún comportamiento impropio en lugares públicos solo porque 'a quien le importa lo que hiciera con su vida' sin recordar que al menos tres cuartas partes de la gente allí presente, estaban mas pendientes de sus movimientos que de los de cualquier familiar.

Su estómago recibió el amargo expreso con un poco de resistencia, pero finalmente no podía pasar otra cosa, solo de ver la alacena y descubrir allí sus dulces, su comida 'insana' según sus propias palabras, y sus habituales notas de 'vale por una lata de budín' lo harían arrojarse por la ventana del séptimo piso, sin una escoba que lo sostuviera… en ese momento pensó resignado que ya no iban a necesitar ese pequeño departamento que les había servido de 'escondíte' durante casi cuatro años, después de todo, su propia boda era en tres semanas, y no volverían a pararse por allí, supuso que le tocaría a el hacer los trámites de mudanza.

Decidió que era totalmente estúpido seguir allí, así que después de empacar su ropa, junto con sus recuerdos, se dispuso a salir a caminar un rato, se estaba sofocando entre el olor a café mezclado con derrota…

Caminó sin rumbo durante un tiempo que ni el mismo supo cuantificar, el día era soleado, limpio, sin una sola nube, inclusive las malditas avecillas trinaban, en un puesto de periódicos, pudo ver el encabezado de 'el profeta' _Harry Potter Obtiene su final feliz_ , si, como no…

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron involuntariamente hasta la reja de la iglesia, donde iba a celebrarse la boda del héroe con la princesa del cuento, la boda de _su_ Harry con la pequeña comadreja, debía decir….

Entonces lo vio…estaba mas hermoso que nunca, radiante, con una sonrisa que iluminaba cien metros a la redonda, su pelo rebelde como siempre, dándole un toque inocente, un brillo celestial en los ojos demostrando la felicidad que sentía , el esmoquin negro elegantemente coronado pro un fistol de plata, y la corbata dando el toque final - recordó la risa de una noche, en la que Harry le había contado como se había impuesto a la familia Weasley, que intentaba convencerlo de usar una corbata de moño-, estaba impresionantemente hermoso…Jamás lo había visto tan guapo, eso podría jurarlo bajo amenaza de beso de dementor.

La vista de Draco se perdió entre los invitados, demasiada gente, todo el ministerio, el cuerpo de aurores, los sobrevivientes de la guerra –por muy cruel que sonara eso- lo que quedaba del cuerpo docente de Hogwarts –en otro momento se hubiera reído del modo ridículo en que vio a McGonagall llorando- la felicidad de Harry y la pequeña comadreja se respiraba en el ambiente, y lejos de hacerle menos doloroso el trago, parecía cortar cada centímetro de su piel y rasgar cada fibra de su corazón..

Una risa entre cínica y triste escapó de sus labios, comprendía que no le hubiera llegado la invitación, después de todo no es que quisieran tener al hijo del mortífago en su boda, sin contar que si el novio volteaba hacia atrás muy posiblemente se arrepintiera y saliera corriendo tomado de su mano.

Curioso asunto, por no decir irónico, el día de la boda de la persona que amaba, y el allí, prácticamente espiando, y sin el…

Llegó la novia, a Draco le pareció de lo mas vulgar que había visto en su vida…a quien engaña estaba hermosa, y aun mas por la felicidad que irradiaba, el se apresuró a ocultarse entre la gente, no quería que lo vieran, con ella allí, el cortejo se formó, y comenzaron a entrar a la iglesia, Harry estaba ya al pie del altar, alternando su peso entre los talones y las puntas de sus pies, claro signo de nervios, el no pudo evitar sonreír, como total signo de ternura, si no lo conociera como lo conocía hubiera jurado que moría por escapar de allí.

Al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, avanzaba el cortejo por el pasillo central, la iglesia estaba decorada bellísimo, flores , velas, cristales, todas flotando y danzando al ritmo del órgano, ella llegó, y el la recibió, con la mano temblorosa , tomó la de la novia, sonriéndole tiernamente y levantando el velo, dejando al descubierto su rostro, y con el sus ojos llorosos de felicidad y la sonrisa imborrable , ambos voltearon al frente del altar, dispuestos a recibir el sacramento y a escuchar lo que el ministro tenía que decirles.

El estaba parado en la puerta, con los ojos fijos en los novios, hubiera querido irse de allí en cuanto el sacerdote comenzó a hablar, pero sus piernas habían perdido completamente la fuerza, no podía irse, estaba allí, muriendo poco a poco, escuchando como se juraban fidelidad y amor eterno, cosa que antes le había jurado a EL, no a ella, y había sido mas sincero que nunca….aunque por algo estaba allí parado, delante de los ojos de todos…

Cuando fue conciente de que esta vez era el adiós definitivo, no solo otra de sus peleas casi cotidianas, en la que media hora después regresaba diciendo que lo perdonara, que lo amaba demasiado para perderlo, y entonces todo volvía a ser maravilloso y la reconciliación siempre terminaba con unas lagas horas de demostraciones de amor.

En ese momento comprendió que tendría que aprender a estar sin muchas cosas, sin sus besos, que se le habían vueltos casi tan indispensables como el agua en su cuerpo, o sin su risa , que era el aire, lo que lo mantenía a flote, lo único que hacía que quisiera abrir los ojos día con día, sin su olor… ese que tanto amaba , y que aun parecía tener impregnado en el mismo, lo que mas le costaría olvidar, o mas bien, acostumbrarse a estar sin el, era su cuerpo, tan cálido, tan suave, tan fuerte, ese que lo enloquecía noche con noche desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Al momento de escuchar a Harry decir sus votos, sintió como su mundo se quebraba totalmente, tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, su cara, si era posible palideció aun mas, desencajándose totalmente , un temblor casi convulsivo atacó su cuerpo al escucharlo decirle que la protegería , sin importar con que tuviera que enfrentarse, eso lo había escuchado mil veces, y ahora, el que lo estaba destruyendo, sin quererlo…era el mismo…sin que pudiera evitarlo, de sus labios escapó un leve 'adios, mi héroe'.

Con todo su corazón esperaba que hubiera tomado la mejor decisión, aún recordaba el _no puedo_ que le había escuchado decir, cuando el mismo le había propuesto que se largaran de allí, y que mandaran todo al cuerno, solo esperaba que con la pequeña rata, no le faltara lo que le había sobrado con el… _puro amor._

EN el momento en el que escuchó la voz de Harry decir 'si, acepto' su dignidad, su orgullo, y su autocontrol pasaron a mejor vida, se recargó completamente en la pared de la puerta de la iglesia, dando un puñetazo en la misma, cerrando los ojos tratando de retener todo ese dolor que le estaba rompiendo el alma a golpe limpio, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas, sin importarle que lo viera nadie.

Comenzó a caminar cuando los aplausos empezaron a sonar, ese pasillo le parecía el mas largo que había caminado en toda su existencia, su paso era lento, pero firme, con los ojos nublados y lágrimas brotando de ellos casi sin parar, al llegar al final, no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, y verlo , tomado de la mano de su esposa…_su esposa_ eso era a lo que tenia que acostumbrarse ahora a que _el_ tenía una esposa, y pronto iba a tener una familia, desvió la mirada cuando la gente comenzó a avanzar hacia fuera y salio de allí, debía ir a recoger su equipaje del departamento, para prepararse para su propia boda, debía ir a entregar el departamento, y despedirse para siempre de ese idilio, de esa bocanada de aire que le inyectó fuerza , caminaba...caminaba como queriendo perderse…susurrando – _Adiós Harry, ojalá el mundo entero siga girando a tu alrededor, y con todo el corazón deseo que jamás me recuerdes, que la ames, y que seas feliz…yo no voy a olvidarte…adiós mi príncipe._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bueno, aquí está, nos e que tal esté, pero siento que esa fue la perspectiva de este niño hermoso ante la boda de su heroe, el fic va a tener 3 capitulos, aviso que a lo mejor no actualizo tan rápido, porque estoy a punto de entrar a ordinarios (Deseenme suerte con faaarma) si me quieren regalar un Revs den un lindo clic en 'go' y envienme dudas ,preguntas ,aclaraciones, mentadas, jitomatazos, howlers o lo que se ofrezca.

Moon como dije, te lo dedico y gracias x la ayuda, saludos a los hijos.


	2. Adios Dragón

**Bueno, aquí está la segunda entrega, mis exámenes terminaron y aquí estoy, enia que escribir esto, aunque me costó mucho trabajo porque me cuesta mucho pensar como Harry, en fin sin mas les dejo la historia, no sin antes presumir mi 9 en farma…-WI!!!!-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Good Bye My Dragon**

Estaba comenzando a ser conciente de lo que sus sentidos percibían, el sueño comenzaba a abandonarlo poco a poco dando paso a la realidad, esa, en la que el cuerpo que abrazaba no era el que añoraba, cuando el sueño falso en el que estaba con el, tomados de la mano, juntos, se desvanecía, y volvía a abrir los ojos para encontrarse la lisa cabellera roja frente a el, no…no era el pelo rubio que había esperado ver…estaba abrazando a "su esposa" …Esposa….precisamente eso es lo que había hecho que insistiera en regresar de su luna de miel…hoy Draco tendría una "esposa" y el quería ver eso….Tenía que verlo…si no lo hacía no iba a poder creerlo, tomó su bata y se levantó de la cama con todo cuidado de no despertar a Ginny, no quería dar demasiadas explicaciones, y mucho menos decir la verdad.

Si ya Ginny sospechaba algo, ante su insistencia de volver de la luna de miel, ahora no podía salir de la casa, completamente arreglado, con su mejor traje y sin destino aparente, decidió inventar una excusa, así que se dirigió a donde su durmiente esposa, y le rozó el brazo en un intento de despertarla, Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pasó, Donde vas? – Preguntó la pelirroja aun adormilada y algo extrañada por ver a semejantes horas a su marido vestido de semejante manera.

- Sigue durmiendo- Susurraba a su esposa acariciando la lacia y roja cabellera y mirándola con infinita ternura- Solo te aviso que el ministro me citó ahora, para autorizar la instalación de electricidad que quiere tu padre- Sonrió cariñosamente.

- Gracias Harry, no se porque te preocupas tanto por las excentricidades de papá- Musitó adormilada, dedicando a su esposo una de sus mejores sonrisas y sus mas tiernas miradas, antes de cerrar los ojos para volver a caer en el sueño.

Harry se puso de pie, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad, pero no podía quedarse allí, haciendo como que nada sucedía, cuando la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo estaba a punto de decir 'si, acepto' y estaba dispuesto a todo, a lo que fuera, con tal de que Draco lo escuchara, lo viera allí, incluso a impedir ese matrimonio, el no podía casarse, ¡no! Solo pensarlo hacia que el contenido de su estómago amenazara con regresar por su garganta.

Salió de la madriguera a toda prisa, bajo el mismo pretexto de la instalación eléctrica, no sin antes ser obligado por su suegra Molly a comer una tostada con mermelada, intentó aparecerse, pero los hechizos de protección eran demasiado poderosos, así que tubo que conformarse con aparecerse 4 cuadras antes de la catedral, podían estar en problemas, pero siendo un Malfoy, no podía esperar menos, sonrió para sus adentros recordando a Draco, como se reía cuando hablaba del abolengo de su familia, y como el mostraba cuanta indignación podía.

Tuvo que caminar el resto del camino, allí estaba, un elegante toldo blanco cubría el pasillo principal , ya que, como no era novedad en Londres, la llovizna era casi imperceptible, pero molesta, unas esferas de Cristal florando a todo lo largo de dicho pasillo, con agua en su interior que formaba diferentes figuras, cruzó la calle, caminando junto a la alfombra blanca que adornaba el pasillo, por la que en unos momentos caminaría la futura esposa de su amor, ya dentro de la iglesia, se dio cuenta de que del techo caían toneladas de polvo de estrella, brillante como si fueran trozos de cristal, pero tan suaves al tacto como una burbuja de jabón , si uno se fijaba bien en esas finas laminillas se podían ver grabadas las iniciales 'D y A ' entrelazadas entre si, Harry se dio cuenta de lo bizarro que era todo, si esa letra tuviera un poco de separación…perfectamente podía ser una 'H'.

Levantó la vista hacia el altar, y allí estaba el, completamente vestido de blanco, bello como solo el podía ser, con ese aire de superioridad frente a la vida y a su vez la fragilidad que el sabía estaba allí, a pesar de estar bastante bien disimulada., jamás, que recordara le había gustado mas que en ese momento. En sus ojos se veía un aire de triunfo que le daba ese toque de sentirse seguro, a salvo, y bien.

Pero no había amor, no podía haber amor, porque eso solo lo sentía por el, y en ese momento no estaba allí así que definitivamente no podía ser amor.

Tenía que impedir esa locura, iba a sacarlo de allí y evitar que se casara así tuviera que desatar otra guerra. Se aproximó hacia donde estaba parado, con las palabras dando vueltas en su cabeza, Draco estaba de espaldas a el, pero Narcisa lo vio llegar y se tensó notablemente, aun mas cuando puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y este se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Le dijo Draco más afectado de lo que hubiera querido parecer, mientras era tomado por el brazo y apartado un poco de su madre.

-Tenía que hablar contigo…tenía…tengo que decirte que…no puedes…no puedes casarte - Sus ojos estaban llorosos, recorrió con la mano la distancia entre el antebrazo de Draco y su mano, tomándola entre las suyas, que también temblaban, su respiración agitada no lo dejaba articular palabra, lo único que podía hacer era mantener a las lágrimas a raya y evitar que Draco apartara su mano.

-¿Y porque no puedo según tu? –Preguntó sin la más mínima intención de separar su mano.

-Porque yo…no podría soportarlo…moriría de rabia, de celos…por que yo te…

-Tu me ¿Qué? …. ¿me amas, ¿Ibas a decir eso? ¡Ja! Vamos Potter no esperarás que lo crea – Soltó con todo el cinismo y la rabia contenida durante ese tiempo, el no había hecho nada por evitar que se casara con la pequeña rata, ¿Por qué ahora venía Potter a ponerlo en semejante predicamento?- Yo mismo te vi jurar que amabas a...a tu esposa.

-Eso…es algo que tenía que hacer…y si la quiero, pero a ti, a ti te amo, yo no puedo, no puedo permitir que cometas esta locura, tu no la amas…no vas a ser feliz con ella…- Entonces Draco finalmente logró soltarse del agarre del Gryffindor, mirándolo con todo el rencor que era capaz de sentir.

- no me hagas reír Potter por favor… no se vería correcto, solo quiero que me digas. ¿En realidad crees que estas tres semanas han sido de gloriosos preparativos para mi, ¿Crees que no moría yo de rabia, o de celos cada vez que te imaginaba en tu 'luna de miel'? – Su voz se quebró, recordando la cantidad de noches que había llorado de impotencia durante esas tres semanas, después de que vio a Harry ante el altar- cada vez…que te imaginaba caminando con ella, tomando su mano, o mirando loas estrellas, o besándola, o haciéndole el amor…-Susurró pareciera mas para si mismo, con los ojos humedecidos, recomponiéndose inmediatamente- porque seguramente no estuvieron jugando Snap explosivo ¿verdad? – A lo que Potter no pudo más que bajar la vista, en una muda y clara muestra de aceptación.

-Yo te vi…Potter, estuve allí –susurró con la voz cortada- te vi sonreírle, jurarle protección, amor…te vi tomar su mano, besarla… ¿Sabes que es lo que yo sentí en esos momentos? …me costaba hasta respirar, pero según tu era lo correcto… ¿Por qué no me dejas a mi hacer lo que yo creo correcto?...

-Te amo…- Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir ante semejante argumento.

-Draco, Cariño…- le susurró su madre aproximándose a ellos –Llegó tu novia mi amor- Dijo tirando suavemente de su muñeca, dirigiéndolo hacia el altar, sin que este opusiera alguna resistencia.

Al notar como Draco se soltaba de su agarre Harry lo tomó con algo de fuerza por la muñeca, bruscamente lo dirigió hacia el, y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, ante la notable tensión del otro –felicidades- susurró con una infinita tristeza, a lo que este respondió con una mirada triste de despedida, y con un movimiento brusco retirando su mano completamente, caminando hacia lo alto del altar, al cobijo de las notas del piano, y la marcha nupcial.

Harry observó todo sosteniéndose de un pilar, sentía que su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, necesitaba un pulcro que evitara que se derrumbara, sonrió sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, Draco se veía como un ángel, allí, ante el altar, vestido de blanco

"Como si fuera virgen" pensó y tuvo que reprimir una risa.

Entraba la novia caminando por el largo pasillo, sobre la alfombra blanca, Asteria Greengras era, a los ojos de cualquiera con dos dedos de frente una mujer impresionante, su pelo castaño clarísimo, estaba recogido en un moño sencillo, delgada, de una estatura media, con unos ojos violeta que desarmaban a quien fuera, Slytherin, la conocía, sabía que era muy amiga de Draco desde siempre y sabía que era con ella con quien iba a casarse, a pesar de no haber cruzado mas de dos palabras en su vida , en ese momento la odiaba con toda su alma.

Draco recibió a su futura esposa con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios y un beso en la mano, ambos subieron la pequeña escalinata del altar, al llegar a sus lugares, el obispo comenzó a platicarles, sobre el amor, la familia, la fidelidad…

Harry sentía que su corazón se rompía con cada palabra del hombre, recordando cuanto se amaban, o al menos cuanto lo amaba el, lo felices que habían sido, todos los momentos juntos, eso no era cualquier cosa, y dolía, ahora toda esa felicidad lo estaba matando, no se había movido un centímetro de donde estaba refugiado, todos los invitados vestían de blanco, solo el llevaba un traje negro, resaltando de manera involuntaria.

Tan solo podía pensar en que como el, Draco estaba sufriendo, y eso era, posiblemente lo que mas le dolía, conocía esa mascara y también lo que había debajo de ella, aquel niño frágil, con necesidad de ser protegido, y el necesitaba protegerlo, pero a partir de esos momentos ese papel le iba a pertenecer a ella, que ahora sonreía casi amargamente mirando en su dirección, en ese momento se preguntó si Asteria sabría algo.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia las manos de ambos contrayentes, fuertemente entrelazadas, pero mas que un gesto de amor, parecía ser de apoyo, Draco parecía aferrado a la mano de su novia, como si fuera lo único que los sostenía de caer en un gran vacío, eso hizo que sus sospechas acerca de que tanto sabía Greengrass sobre ellos.

- Si alguien sabe de algún motivo por el que esta unión no deba llevarse a cabo, hable ahora o calle por siempre- Estas palabras sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos, claro que tenía un motivo para impedir esa locura, Draco no podía ser feliz, en ese matrimonio jamás iba a haber amor, y estaba destinado al fracaso, así que haciendo honor a su casa , con los puños cerrados y el pensamiento totalmente obnubilado se dispuso a llegar hasta allí, varita en mano con la firme convicción de matar a quien se interpusiera en su camino de sacar a Draco de ahí…o al menos eso pensaba hacer, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, giró la cabeza automáticamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué pretendía hacer joven Potter? – Preguntó Narcissa Malfoy, con la misma expresión en sus ojos que aquella noche, en la que le preguntó si Draco vivía, en la que salvó su vida.

- Voy a impedir esta locura señora, todos sabemos que es un error –La determinación en su voz hubiera hecho retroceder a cualquiera, pero Narcissa Malfoy NO es cualquiera, así que poniendo su mejor cara de circunstancias, hizo que Harry regresara donde antes estaba parado, dando un breve vistazo de reojo a su hijo, que en ese momento apretaba con mas fuerza la mano de su prometida.

- y dígame… ¿Qué derecho tiene usted de hacer eso? –Preguntó elegantemente la mujer, encarando a Harry de una manera casi maternal.

-EL derecho que me da amar a Draco – Susurraba en el mismo tono que la madre de Draco, esperando que ninguno de sus invitados se hubiera dado cuenta.

-El mismo que tenía mi hijo de romperse el corazón el día de tu boda…el no lo hizo, no escandalizó ni dio nota, ¿Por qué ahora quieres hacerlo tu?

-No es que quiera dar nota, simplemente no puedo permitir esto lo entiende – Discutió Harry ya al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia.

-Tuviste tu oportunidad…si se hubieran ido como Draco te lo propuso no estaría ninguno de los dos en esta situación- Soltó Narcissa casi mordazmente.

-¿Qué sabe usted de eso? - Preguntó, supuestamente de eso nadie sabía nada.

-¿De quien crees que fue la idea de que se fueran lejos y mandaran al infierno todo?, mi hijo es demasiado obstinado y orgulloso para siquiera pensarlo.

-Y porque…se lo dijo… ¿Por qué se lo sugirió?

-Quería verlo feliz, a costa de todo, pero parece que no pudiste contra tus cánones establecidos, ahora no le pidas a el lo contrario, tu necesitabas casarte con la niña Weasley para darle a todo el mundo el final feliz que esperaba, el necesita a Asteria para darle un heredero a su familia, ahora el es el Señor Malfoy, y como tal debe cumplir con sus obligaciones, y tu no tienes absolutamente ningún derecho de arruinar la ultima oportunidad que tiene de ser feliz.

-El no va a ser feliz con ella…nunca – afirmó casi con saña y coraje, retando a Narcissa con los ojos.

-Míralo Potter, ¿Alguna vez lo habías visto mirar a alguien así? Con esa ternura, esa devoción, el la ama, de una manera distinta a lo que siente por ti, pero la ama, estuvo dispuesto a todo por ti, y tu no lo supiste, o no lo quisiste ver, no te juzgo, tus razones eran poderosas, pero ahora solo te suplico, -Tomó aire y endureció un poco su mirada, para buscar la de Harry después- Te exijo, que dejes a Draco seguir con su camino…

Harry la miraba como si estuviera lanzándole una serie ce Cruciatas directamente al corazón, sabía que tenía razón, y eso era lo que mas dolía, que si alguien era el culpable de que ambos estuvieran ahora en semejante situación era el, que no había tenido el valor suficiente de enfrentarse a los Weasley y a toda la sociedad, por defender su amor.

- O dígame Potter- Narcissa volvió a su tono formal de sierpe- ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar a su esposa, a menos de un mes de matrimonio?, porque si es así, vaya en este momento por mi hijo y váyanse de aquí – Dijo Narcissa, dándole cancha abierta, completamente conocedora de la respuesta.

-No…- Fue la escueta, pero desgarradora respuesta que Harry le dio.

-Entonces, ¿Qué papel juega Draco aquí?... ¿El de amante?- Mi hijo es un Malfoy y como tal jamás aceptaría ese papel, y yo jamás permitiría que lo aceptara.

-El no merece eso- Fue lo único que Harry pudo decir ante tales argumentos.

-En efecto, no lo merece…el merece eso –señalando hacia el frente de la iglesia- una esposa hermosa, que lo ama, y a la que el ama, una familia, una estabilidad, no migajas de lo que es de alguien mas…me da gusto que lo entiendas…y lamento no poder decirte que me dio gusto verte aquí.- Narcissa le dio la espalda, caminando elegantemente hacia su asiento.

Harry se disponía a salir de allí, la madre de Draco tenía razón, el no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer allí, sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por las palabras del obispo.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy ¿Aceptas voluntariamente y por tu entera convicción a esta mujer, Asteria Greengras como tu esposa?...-Draco volteo, casi involuntariamente hacia donde estaba Harry, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de amor y tristeza, y sin despegar de el sus ojos dijo – Acepto-

En ese momento Harry supo que todo estaba perdido definitivamente, el tiempo se detuvo para el, comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, sin importarle unas cuantas miradas curiosas sobre el y sobre todo sobre sus manos temblorosas que limpiaban la humedad de sus mejillas.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la catedral, mirando hacia dentro, como la ceremonia concluía, en ese momento, la mirada de Draco volvió a dirigirse hacia el, hacia fuera, y era completamente distinta a la que unos minutos antes le había dedicado, estaba vacía, lo miraba como si jamás lo hubiera visto, el no podía creerlo, ese no era Su Draco, al que le había jurado amor y devoción, pero finalmente había sido el quien no había respetado ese juramento.

Salio de la catedral, sin querer esperar a ver el resto de la boda, quería estar ya en casa, aunque no sabía como iba a hacer para disimular su tristeza delante de la familia, tal vez lo disfrazaría de furia o indignación, el ministro no iba a atreverse a contradecirlo.

Dio un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás, lo vio sonreír, lo vio tranquilo, aun mas que eso lo vio feliz, sin soltar un solo momento la mano se su esposa…porque ya era su esposa, y el…el solo era parte de un pasado, ya no podría protegerlo, ni besarlo, ni amarlo, ahora…ella iba a hacer todo eso, ella lo abrazaría cuando tuviera pesadillas, o cuando lo asustaran los relámpagos…ella iba a dormir con el esa noche.

-Adiós Draco –Susurró al viento, mas como catarsis que como despedida, el había escogido esa vida, y ahora era el momento de vivirla, no había mas que hacer, no había vuelta de hoja, limpiándose la ultima lágrima, desapareció con rumbo a la madriguera, con la convicción mas firme de olvidar esa parte de su vida, la mas hermosa parte de su vida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Terminó, me costó 3 días terminarlo pueden creerlo??? En fin nadamas falta uno, el que sigue no es tan triste, es una ternura esto, a mi opinión es lo que ambos sentían…o sienten…ya saben.


	3. Una vida

**_Hola! Este es el capítulo final de esta pequeña historia, han pasado algunos años y sorry por el retraso, pero ya saben las obligaciones…UNA SEMANA Y TRES DIAS PARA TERMINARLO!! Pero está bien creo, gracias a mi querida beta Dioney (Di  mil gracias, sabes que sin tu ayuda esto no sería posible) y también gracias Kat por darme  los empujoncitos necesarios para que esto quedara como quedó. Las kiero niñas..._**

**_Sin mas se quedan con el final._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

**_Una Vida Sin…_**

La gran puerta de madera blanca se abrió, dejando ver el enorme  recibidor de la mansión, con sus figurillas de porcelana y el par de espejos a los lados que mostraban su reflejo, había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo parado junto a ellos, definitivamente ya no tenía veinte años, volvió a la realidad en el momento en que Yayi, la elfina domestica de su esposa lo rozó sin querer , mientras entraba con , lo que a su parecer eran cincuenta maletas, en ese momento supo que, efectivamente, ya no tenía veinte años, y la muestra fehaciente de ello estaba allí, parado junto a el,  observando todo con total fascinación, recorriendo con sus deditos las figurillas de porcelana, y corriendo hacia la sala , como alguna vez lo había hecho el.

- No puedo evitar la sensación de que en cualquier momento tu madre bajará por esas escaleras a decirnos que por Merlín, intentemos no terminar con su colección de unicornios de cristal- Dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos violetas deteniéndose a su lado, mientras señalaba la pequeña vitrina en donde los empolvados unicornios trotaban contentos por el regreso de los habitantes de esa casa.

- Yo estuve a punto de correr al estudio de mi padre, a ver si me tenía alguna sorpresa por el fin de mi viaje- La melancolía podía leerse perfectamente entre las líneas de esa broma, mientras  sus ojos iban directamente a la sala, donde su hijo de once años soplaba sobre un cuadro de su padre, para quitarle el polvo de encima y comenzaba a platicar con el.

-Tomaste la mejor decisión , no te atormentes mas por eso Draco, tu padre ya no vivía de todas maneras, lo único que hiciste fue…liberarlo …de algún modo-Dijo recordando lo acontecido hace algunos años, donde Draco pidió licencia para terminar con la 'vida' de su padre, después de haber recibido el beso del dementor, y el mismo cumplió esa tarea.

-A pesar de que prácticamente he estado una vida sin el…me sigue doliendo mucho, era mi padre…-Miraba fijamente a su hijo, hablando con el cuadro de Lucius, que sonreía ante el relato del niño, y contestaba animadamente a su plática.- A veces quisiera volver a tener once años…y que me abrazara como se, ahora quisiera abrazar a Scorpius.

-¿Estás seguro que fue una buena idea volver a Inglaterra?...aún hay muchas heridas abiertas Draco, y sabes perfectamente que no me refiero solamente a las de tu familia…en Glasgow estábamos bien, Scorpius crecía de maravilla, nosotros éramos felices, o por lo menos estábamos tranquilos…-Asteria Malfoy miraba a su esposo como si tuvieran  diez años,  en aquellos casos, cuando Draco se empeñaba en hacer algo que, ambos sabían, terminaría con problemas…para ambos.

-Scorpius recibió la carta de Hogwarts, y tanto tu como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en volver cuando eso pasó, yo quiero que Scorpius vaya al mismo colegio que yo…y que tu por supuesto, fuimos felices allí…ambos, aparte de todo el asunto de Voldemort, muchas de las cosas  mas importantes de mi vida ocurrieron allí.-Sonrió recordando sus años de estudiante, ante el gesto de disgusto de su esposa.

-Claro Draco lo que tu digas…ahora si me permites tengo que ir a desempacar, pasado mañana entra el niño al colegio, y mañana debemos ir a comprar la lista de útiles...Debemos ir a comprar calderos, libros y varita…- Asteria subió directamente las escaleras, sin ninguna intención de salir en toda la tarde de la bañera, los viajes largos definitivamente no eran lo suyo, y como odiaba con toda su alma viajar por la red flu,  tuvieron que hacer el recorrido en carruaje…sobra decir la sensación de incomodidad.

Draco suspiró hondamente y caminó en dirección a su hijo, a cada paso que daba sentía que los recuerdos se agolpaban en su memoria, parecía que cada loseta del piso tenía grabada una sonrisa de su madre, un truco de su padre, una cena familiar o un cumpleaños lleno de felicidad, tocó con cariño el hombro de su hijo, que relataba emocionado a su padre la llegada de su carta del colegio -…Y entonces papá dijo que si podía ir a clases allí! y ni siquiera tuve que pedirlo dos veces! ¿Puedes creerlo abuelo?  Oh, hola papá.

-Deja en paz a tu abuelo Scorpius, debes ir a desempacar y a descansar un poco, es tarde y mañana será un día pesado.-  Sugirió a su hijo, mientras dirigía una sonrisa enternecida al cuadro de su padre.

-Pero papá, tengo mucho que platicar con el abuelo…-ante la mirada de su padre, a Scorpius no le quedó mas remedio que obedecer – Está bien…mañana seguiremos platicando abuelo.

-Claro, nunca me cansaré de hablar contigo Scorpius –Dijo el cuadro de Lucius, sonriendo en dirección al niño que subía las escaleras corriendo, en cuanto el niño hubo desaparecido por las escaleras, volvió a mirar a su hijo .-Y ¿porque tomaste la dedición de volver? …

-Scorpius irá a Hogwarts…-Fue la escueta respuesta, se sentó en el sofá frente al cuadro- ¿crees que no debí haber vuelto? …-Preguntó como si su padre estuviera sentado en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿Y que crees tu, tus heridas están cerradas? – Preguntó su padre, mirándolo como cuando era pequeño y mentía a su padre.

-Cicatrizadas…y no tienen motivo para volver a abrirse, mamá vacaciona tranquilamente en Capri , mi nombre quedó completamente limpio y por lo de más…no tienen porque abrirse…no pienso tener ningún contacto con…el pasado- Desvió la mirada

-Espero que sea verdad eso, no me gustaría que ni tu, ni Asteria sufrieran…pero mucho menos Scorpius.-Comentaba Lucius mientras se levantaba a estirar las piernas dentro del cuadro.

-No tendría porque…te aseguro que pienso mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de esas…circunstancias-Dijo Draco concentrando su mirada en el vaso de agua que tenía en sus manos, nunca había sido muy afecto al alcohol.

-También deberías irte a dormir Draco, te vez cansado.- Sentenció Lucius.

-Si, tienes razón, mañana me tengo que levantar muy temprano para llevar a mi hijo  al callejón Diagon, hasta mañana padre.

-Descansa…pequeño Dragón – Susurró Lucius mirando con algo parecido a la preocupación en la dirección  en la que se marchaba su hijo.

Con esta idea en la cabeza, Draco subió las escaleras, estaba tan cansado, que apenas podía pensar con claridad, tanto, que se dirigió a su antigua recamara, en la cual estaba ahora un bulto que parecía dormir, en ese momento, sin importarle eso, se tiró en su cama, despertando a su hijo.

-¡Papá!... ¿no acababas de enviarme a dormir?...-Preguntó el pequeño rubio haciéndose a un lado para que su padre pudiera recostarse bien.

-Y ¿que?, si se puede saber claro, haces en mi cama jovencito- Preguntó Draco, sintiendo ganas de no volver a levantarse de allí.

-Pues, padre querido, esta no es tu cama….esa está con mamá en TU recámara- Aclaró su hijo señalando la puerta, y con ella, la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

-Ahora van a  echarme de mi propia recámara!- Exclamó Draco con falsa indignación, cayendo en cuenta de que su recamara, ya no era su recamara, sino que ahora ocuparía la habitación principal junto con su esposa, así que se dirigió allí en ese instante, no sin antes arropar bien a su hijo y desearle buenas noches, al llegar, se puso su pijama de seda negra, y se metió bajo las sábanas, dando un beso en el pelo a su durmiente esposa y pasando un brazo por su cintura, el cansancio lo venció de manera casi inmediata.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba volando tranquilamente sobre el campo de quidditch del colegio, completamente solo, cuando de repente un fuerte viento sacudió su escoba haciéndolo dar vueltas frenéticamente, el se aferraba al mango intentando no caer, pero el ventarrón cada vez se hacía mas fuerte, a lo lejos escuchaba una voz que decía…

-papá…papá despierta….Papá…-Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún aferrado a sus sábanas, evitando caer de su "escoba", cuando fue conciente de que el que lo sacudía, era su hijo.

-¿Que pasa, que pasa? ¿Qué manera de despertar a la gente es esa Scorpius? –Preguntó lo mas enérgicamente que pudo, recién despertado.

-Papá, son las ocho y treinta…tenemos que ir a comprar mi lista de útiles- Dijo su hijo mostrándole el pergamino enrollado con el sello del colegio.

-Hay está bien, está bien…baja y desayuna, yo estaré listo cuando hayas terminado ¿está bien? , y di a tu madre que esté lista en poco tiempo por favor.

- Mamá no nos acompañará, dice que nunca le han gustado este tipo de cosas y que prefiere quedarse a poner un poco de orden en casa.-A Draco le pareció estarse escuchando a si mismo a esa edad, cuando Lucius era totalmente responsable de llevarlo a comprar las cosas necesarias para el colegio.

-Está bien, entonces baja y di a Yayi que te prepare algo y mientras yo estaré listo.

Algunas horas después estaban ya saliendo de Flourish & Blotts, Scorpius llevaba ya algunos libros, y draco otros pocos...

-Transfiguraciones para principiantes, libro reglamentario de hechizos, Filtros y pociones mágicas…creo que son todos – Aclaró firmemente, tenían ya sus tres túnicas de trabajo, guantes protectores, y consabido caldero del numero dos, además de estar de lo mas orgulloso por la varita de roble de su hijo, con esencia de cola de dragón albino.

-Es la cuarta vez que revisas esa lista, ¡ya tenemos todo! Ahora ¿serías tan amable de llevarme a conocer el resto del lugar? –Dijo Scorpius algo harto de caminar sin rumbo fijo y después de haber visto por lo menos dos tiendas en las que le hubiera encantado detenerse a curiosear.

-Está bien, está bien… ¿Dónde quieres ir?-Preguntó Draco a su hijo, dándose cuenta de que su plan de ir, comprar y regresar estaba tajantemente desechado.

-Pues, para empezar, quiero una mascota, quizá una serpiente – Afirmó esperanzado.

-No puedes llevar una serpiente a Hogwarts, solo un sapo, un gato o una lechuza – Palmeo la cabeza de su hijo.

-Pues entonces, prefiero una lechuza, vi una tienda llamada "el emporio de la lechuza", unos pasos atrás.- Tomando la mano de su padre y empezando a correr hacia la tienda donde se exponían las aves mensajeras, Scorpius entró, seguido de su padre.

-Escoge la que tú quieras, solo recuerda que en Hogwarts nadie cuidará de ella y tendrás que hacerte cargo tú de ella.

Scorpius recorrió la tienda, jaula por jaula, analizando cada una de las lechuzas, algunas tenían un bonito porte, pero el color era horrible, otras eran de un color aceptable, pero demasiado desgarbadas, regordetas o extrañas, no había nada como lo que Scorpius quisiera, elegante, hermosa…como el. Y en ese predicamento estaba cuando por fin la vio…allí estaba, hermosa, majestuosa, totalmente hecha para el.

-Papá, quiero esa – Señaló la jaula totalmente embelezado, la lechuza lo miraba, al parecer víctima del mismo flechazo, Cuando Draco la vio, supo que era para su hijo, la lechuza blanca, apenas una joven, de ojos tan negros como la noche, su cabeza quiso viajar a otro tiempo, donde había visto surcar el comedor de Hogwarts a otra Lechuza fantasma, a cuyo dueño se prometió no volver a recordar, se obligó a volver al presente, dio al encargado un par de Galeones, tomó la jaula, la puso en el carro de compras y salieron de la tienda.

La cabeza de Draco no estaba precisamente en ese lugar, el Shock de la lechuza estaba siendo lentamente superado, el pobre animal no tenía culpa de nada, y finalmente, su hijo no iba a escoger cualquier pajarraco.

-¿Ya sabes como vas a llamarla? –Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a sus recuerdos, y así aplacándolos casi por completo.

-Llamarlo papá, es macho, El señor de la tienda me lo dijo-Respondió Scorpius   emocionado.- Su nombre es Hydum –Sentenció orgullosamente.

-¿Y porque Hydum?... ¿No sería mejor Antares? Tiene más que ver contigo…

- No se, me gusta el nombre –Respondió su hijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco sonrió, su hijo iba a ser definitivamente bueno en astronomía, y parte de la culpa la tenía su padre, por platicarle tanto de las constelaciones, como sea el día de compras estaba finalizando, y pronto volvería a su confortable casa a seguir poniendo en orden sus pertenencias después de la mudanza.

Después de visitar el caldero chorreante y saludar a Tom, pasearon un poco por el callejón Diagon, hasta que su hijo se soltó de su abrazo, para correr a ver un aparador.

-Papá…papá mira eso...una "Supernova Andromedae 2010"- Su hijo corrió al escaparate de la tienda de quidditch, totalmente emocionado por ver el modelo de escoba de carreras, sus ojitos miraban la escoba como si fuera el mayor tesoro de ese mundo, y en ese momento para el, lo era.

Draco se paró detrás de el y puso una mano en su hombro, mirando su reflejo en el cristal del aparador.

- ¿Qué harías por conseguir esa escoba? –Preguntó al oído de su hijo.

- Comería coles  de Brucellas por un año – Dijo el niño, sin despegar los ojitos de la escoba.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra – Dijo dándole a su hijo un pequeño saquito lleno de Galeones, dando a entender que fuera y comprara la escoba.

-¡Gracias Papá! – Exclamó el niño, con los ojos llenos de felicidad, abrazando a su padre por un minuto, para después entrar a la tienda hecho un verdadero  bólido.

El, por su parte, entró con toda calma, recordando sus tiempos de infancia cuando entraba allí de la mano de su padre, con la misma cara que ahora tenía su hijo, recorrió las estanterías mirándolas casi con nostalgia, había pasado una vida desde la ultima vez que jugó al quidditch, y esa había sido con…sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, tal vez entrar en esa tienda no había sido muy buena idea después de todo, acariciaba casi sin tocar los guantes de piel de dragón de buscador, perfectamente empacados, parecía que había pasado solamente una semana desde que tuvo por ultima vez aquella sensación de libertad, con el viento  golpeando su la cara y la adrenalina de tener la snitch a  un milímetro de los dedos, había pasado tanto tiempo…Suspiró con algo de nostalgia, se dio vuelta, buscando a su hijo, quien recibía la nota y esperaba a que su escoba fuera envuelta debidamente.

Y entonces , la vio…Estaba allí, en una vitrina donde se exponían artículos no incluidos en la venta, la Saeta de fuego  reposaba majestuosamente, como trofeo principal y objeto mas valioso de la colección, caminó hacia ella casi sin darse cuenta, no pudo controlar mas el torrente de recuerdos que se desbordó en ese momento en su cabeza y en su corazón, volvió a verlo montado en esa escoba, volando como si fuera un cometa atrás de la snitch, esquivando  las graderías, compitiendo con el, lo recordó enfundado en el uniforme de Quidditch, celebrando sus victorias, dejando el alma en cada partido, sonriendo triunfal cuando tenía la snitch en la mano, volando para esquivar el colacuerno húngaro con tan solo catorce años, recordó que tan solo un año después, había comenzado su calvario, pero también la parte mas hermosa de su vida.

Sus dedos viajaron casi mecánicamente hasta el cristal de la vitrina, acariciando el contorno de la escoba, tenía la mano casi inmóvil en ese lugar, y los ojos fijos en el mango, cuando sintió como suavemente  tiraban de su túnica,  salió un poco de su estupor.

-Papá…papá ya podemos irnos….-Decía su hijo algo extrañado por su comportamiento, ya lo esperaba con su escoba envuelta en papel y un equipo de protección que , al no darse cuenta su padre, había comprado.

-¿Le sorprende la escoba?- Preguntó el dueño de la tienda, orgulloso de su posesión.

-Si…si me…me trajo recuerdos de…mi época de colegio –Contestó mas por inercia que por razonar verdaderamente lo que decía.

-Pertenece a la primera generación de esa marca, hay solo cuatro en Inglaterra, me ha costado mucho trabajo conseguirla.- Exclamaba el hombre orgulloso.

-Lo felicito –Dijo secamente, sin dejar de ver la escoba, cuando de pronto un golpe de realidad lo devolvió a la tierra- Gracias por la escoba – Tomó del brazo a su hijo, y lo sacó de allí, casi a rastras, ya que el niño no se esperaba una salida tan abrupta.

-¿Qué pasó papá? , ¿Por qué te molestaste?-Preguntó Scorpius desconcertado ante el cambio de actitud tan repentino de su padre, que ahora caminaba por delante de el con paso veloz, dirigiéndose ya a la salida del callejón.

-No pasó nada, nos vamos a  casa es mas de media tarde y tu madre debe estar preocupada. –Fue la respuesta que dio, con el mejor tono que le fue posible, de repente su pasado había vuelto a el, y de la manera mas inesperada posible y, a pesar de saber que su hijo no tenía culpa de nada, no le era posible poner buena cara por mas que quisiera hacerlo.

-Pero yo quiero ir a comprar unos cuantos dulces, aparte visitar una tiendan e bromas que ….-El pequeño Scorpius dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de su padre, que no era de enojo, mas bien parecía de infinita tristeza, tal vez había sentido nostalgia al volver a ese lugar, tal vez después podría traerlo.

Al llegar a casa, justo al salir de la chimenea, Draco caminó-corrió directamente hacia el despacho de la mansión, sin decir una palabra, con el pequeño Scorpius y sus compras detrás de el.

-Ya llegamos mamá…-Fue el escueto saludo del niño a su madre al entrar en la sala, y encontrarla  sentada disfrutando de un buen libro.

- Que bien amor, ¿encontraron todo lo que…?-Asteria se quedó callada al ver pasar de largo a su esposo como si fuera un extraño, y a su hijo con una cara de desilusión, solo había visto a Draco así por causa de alguien, y esos episodios habían desaparecido totalmente desde que Scorpius nació, lo siguió con la mirada, preocupada, sabía como se ponía en esos casos.

-No se que le pasó a papá, estábamos de maravilla, entramos, me compró la escoba y cuando salimos ya estaba así –Mostró el envoltorio de papel a su madre, con una expresión preocupada, no era normal  ver a su padre así.

-No te preocupes mi cielo, tal vez simplemente se cansó, tu padre ya no es un niño hijo, y nunca ha sido muy bueno en cuanto a la actividad física- pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hijo- ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que compraste, mientras se termina de preparar la merienda?, ya es algo tarde y mañana es un día muy especial, debes estar descansado. –Sonrió dándole ánimo.

-Claro mamá – Subió las escaleras a toda carrera, con su madre detrás de el, no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo con ojos preocupados a la puerta del privado de su esposo.

Dentro del despacho las cosas no iban muy bien, Draco caminaba de un lado a otro, como prisionero de una  celda, maldiciendo cada escoba y cada snitch del mundo, caminó hasta la pequeña cava que tenía allí dentro, tomó con las manos temblorosas una licorera con coñac y se sirvió una copa, a pesar de no preferir el alcohol , en ese momento lo necesitaba mas que nunca, se sentó en el sillón forrado de piel de dragón, con la vista perdida en el ventanal que tenía a un costado del escritorio, comenzaba a obscurecer, maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió entrar en esa maldita tienda, estaba tan bien, tan tranquilo, ¿tenia su hijo que recibir esa carta y sacarlo de su vida perfecta?.

Con las manos temblando dio un trago largo a su copa, a cada  momento que pasaba el sol desaparecía, era prácticamente de noche, pero el no tenía ninguna gana de prender algo que lo iluminara, si por dentro sentía que toda la oscuridad que había estado  luchando por controlar durante casi veinte años en solo un momento lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

La copa de coñac temblaba en su mano derecha, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la ya declarada oscuridad, no podía evitar que los recuerdos escaparan de su memoria como una manada de caballos salvajes que le destrozaban el alma(), de repente se dio cuenta de que había estado prácticamente una vida entera sin sentirse así, se había desacostumbrado a la sensación y ya no sabía como controlarla, tanto desde que despertaba sin el, con esa helada y horrible sensación en el pecho a la que ya había llegado a acostumbrarse hasta el grado de no recordar que estaba allí, pero ahora, se había multiplicado por millones recordándole que seguía con el, y que seguiría así por el resto de su vida.

El reloj no paraba, las horas no mostraban piedad alguna hacia el y en lugar de aminorar, aunque sea poco su sufrimiento, parecían incrementarlo, horas perdidas en las que solo podía pensar en los besos furtivos en los pasillos, entre clase y clase, recordarse abrazado a su cintura montado en esa escoba, dejando atrás el fuego abrasador que estuvo a punto de terminar con su vida, su cara cuando le contó que estaba comprometido con Asteria, sonrió ante esta imagen en su mente, había despotricado con todas sus fuerzas durante mas de hora y media, tratando de convencerlo de que no lo aceptara, pero el había refutado que faltaba demasiado tiempo para eso…quizá el también había tenido algo de culpa al restarle tanta importancia al asunto, pero que podía hacer…era demasiado tarde para mirar atrás, su vida estaba hecha, formada de una sola manera , y en  ella no estaba incluido "el" , por mas que le doliera recordar cada lagrima que derramaron ambos la noche antes de que el se casara, ese dolor tan grande que sintieron cuando fueron concientes de que su tiempo se había terminado, y con el, su historia, le desgarraba el alma, sentía claramente como cada gota de su sangre se congelaba  dentro de sus vasos sanguíneos.

Su cabeza viajó hasta aquel pequeño departamento, en el que se habían refugiado durante el tiempo que duró su relación, las noches maravillosas que pasaron en el, sin presiones, sin un mundo que los vigilara, con la libertad necesaria para besarse cuando les diera la gana.

Recordó, como hacía años que no, los besos de Harry, los dedos de su mano izquierda viajaron instintivamente a sus labios, recorriéndolos en su totalidad, como queriendo revivir aquellos momentos, pero solo encontró un profundo y frió silencio guardado en lo mas profundo de lo que había sobrevivido de su corazón.

Se había mentido durante tantos años, intentando convencerse de que lo había olvidado, de que no significaba mas en su vida, pero parece que esa escoba había hecho  que ese sentimiento contenido se desbordara, escapando por las brechas de esa barrera moral que se había auto impuesto, dejando libres pequeñas gotas de ese amor que el pensaba encerrado a piedra y lodo, se mentía de nuevo dándose a entender que estaría bien, en cuanto terminara cu copa de coñac, el saldría  de su sistema y la vida volvería a la normalidad, con ello solo conseguía negar que estaba siendo superado y completamente vencido por la situación.

Ese vacío tan grande, tan duro, tan profundo, que en ese momento notó seguía presente tan desesperante como el primer día que despertó sin el en su cama, rompiéndole en mil pedazos la razón, esa, que siempre se imponía a todo, siempre le hacía caso, trataba de ser lo mas frío y objetivo posible, pero en cuanto  a el eso era completamente imposible, su conciencia y su mente objetiva terminaba por ser un manojo de recuerdos que lo volvían tan débil que no le era posible siquiera hablar, su voz se negaba simplemente a salir, sus cuerdas vocales no se movían, por mas que el se los ordenara.

Al final de la situación, ese vacío plagado de dudas, confusión y oscuridad terminaba por clavarlo en  la más absoluta y dolorosa de las verdades…todavía lo amaba.

Fue tan fácil pensar que la tierra y la distancia sanarían las heridas de su alma, pero ahora, que volvía a estar en aquella casa y en aquel lugar, que volvía a ver esas tiendas, esas cosas, lo único que podía concluir era que su dolor no se iba a ir, que tendría que volver a acostumbrarse a ignorarlo o si no iba a terminar por destruirlo.

Cerró los ojos, los recuerdos lo inundaban sin control , otra vez esa maldita noche...otra vez se sentía en sus brazos, volvía a sentir sus besos, su aliento en su oído…esa maldita noche…recordaba perfectamente las ultimas palabras que había escuchado de su boca, estaban abrazados, a punto de dormirse, la noche de su despedida…cuando Harry susurró a su oído " Te amo, pase lo que pase no quiero que olvides que te amo, a pesar de todo y de todos , no quiero que sientas que no es así….te amo y siempre te voy a amar" después se quedó dormido…escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al tiempo que daba otro sorbo a su copa de coñac, misma que desapareció al volver a vivir la mañana siguiente, con toda la desilusión y el dolor de saberlo en otros brazos, y besando otros labios, con un poco mas de coñac en la boca recordó su desesperación, como llegó a la iglesia casi por inercia, como lo escuchó jurar amor eterno a la pequeña rata, y salir de la iglesia con esa  sonrisa radiante en los labios mientras el se rompía el alma totalmente alejado de el, mirando como lo perdía por siempre.

Recordó su propia boda, aun se preguntaba como demonios se había atrevido a pararse allí  a tratar de impedir su boda, una sonrisa cínica se asomó en su boca ante ese pensamiento, ¿en verdad pensaría que iba a dejarlo todo, tomar su mano y salir corriendo de allí?...y no es que no hubiera estado muerto por hacerlo, pero si Potter no había tenido el valor de luchar por lo que tenían, el no tenía porque abandonar su seguridad…

Todo había tenido un final , malo para ambos, porque estaba  seguro de que Potter tampoco  la había pasado muy bien, pero finalmente habían pasado casi veinte años, una vida entera, y el no había dado  señales d vida para nada, empezó a pensar que tal vez  no le importaba tanto como lo pregonaba, la copa de coñac temblaba en su mano derecha, gran parte del licor circulaba ya por la sangre de Draco, quien no podía evitar escuchar la ultima palabra que había escuchado de los labios de ese hombre "felicidades" si, como no, iba a ser tan feliz!, soñando con el cada dia durante años, viéndolo en todas partes, teniendo su recuerdo como una gran sombra sobre su matrimonio que le impedían amar a su esposa, que su fantasma lo siguiera a sol y sombra, y todo ¿Por qué? , porque el héroe no fue capaz de luchar por lo suyo, increíble, había luchado encarnizadamente por salvar a gente que ni siquiera conocía, pero no había podido defender lo que realmente amaba, otra  sonrisa cínica escapo de sus labios, magnifico héroe!

Lo odiaba, como no había odiado a nadie en ese mundo, porque por su culpa no era feliz,  por el y por su maldita cobardía y su maldito complejo de héroe , toda esa rabia contenida se agolpó en su mano derecha, haciendo que la energía se desbocara por sus dedos, haciendo presión en la fina copa de cristal cortado, hasta que  no resistió mas y reventó entre ellos, con algunos cristales clavados en su blanca mano, tiñéndola con finas líneas rojas y otros pocos cayendo al suelo junto con el resto del alcohol  por acción de la fuerza de gravedad, ahora no era solo su mano la que temblaba, su cuerpo entero se desmadejaba en una inestabilidad casi  convulsiva, mientras sus ojos eran inundados por las lagrimas, y se tornaban mas rojos y furiosos,  respiraba dificultosamente, sentía como cada bocanada de aire cortaba su garganta mientras el contenía las lágrimas, casi no sentía el ardor en su mano, ahora empuñada, que era desgarrada por los trozos de cristal que seguían escondidos allí, se había jurado a si mismo no volver a llorar por el, porque ya no tenía lugar en su vida, ¡ahora se debía solamente a su hijo!...su hijo…esa tarde lo había tratado muy mal, el no tenía culpa de nada, y por el tenía que sobreponerse, el dia siguiente era muy importante para el, y debía estar entero, fuerte, apoyándolo como siempre lo había hecho.

Abrió la mano dejando escapar el resto de los trozos de cristal junto con un par de gotas de sangre, sacó del bolsillo de su saco un pañuelo blanco y la envolvió con el, respiró profundamente derrotando a las lagrimas y salio del estudio, subió la escalera sin notar siquiera la mirada triste de su padre desde el cuadro, entro a la habitación de su hijo y le dio un leve beso en el pelo, se dirigió a su recamara con paso lento,  lavó su mano para  detener la hemorragia, la vendó para cubrir las heridas y evitar una infección y se recostó junto al cuerpo de su esposa,  sabía perfectamente que no dormía, nunca dormía cuando el se ponía así. Dio un beso en su mejilla y otro en su hombro, para después susurrar a su oído.

-Ya pasó todo…no te preocupes Aster, estoy bien –Pasó, como ya era costumbre, un brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella enlazó los dedos de sus manos en señal de apoyo y apagó la luz de la lámpara, para quedar en silencio…a pesar de la disposición de ambos, esa noche ninguno durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mesa entera estalló a carcajadas por enésima vez en a noche, resonando en su cabeza desde lo mas profundo, a veces, mas específicamente en veces como esa se preguntaba que diablos hacía el allí sentado en la mesa con la pelirroja familia Weasley -que dicho sea de paso cada dia empeoraban mas los chistes de Ron- que no podían parar de reír por la mas mínima de las simplezas por casi diez minutos…Y el, sentado junto a su esposa y viendo a sus hijos sentados en el suelo jugando con sus primos , daba gracias al cielo internamente por que sus eran idénticos a el en cuanto a actitudes, a pesar de que físicamente eran mas parecidos a la familia de su madre, sin contar a Al por supuesto.

Y precisamente si estaba sentado allí, sufriendo semejante martirio que era una cena familiar en casa de los Weasley, era por eso…porque su hijo entraba a Hogwarts  y por supuesto, como se esperaba, había que hacerle una despedida en toda forma, a el y a Rose .

Aun se preguntaba como había aguantado tanto tiempo esa situación, claro al principio era de agradecerse tanta preocupación por el, y teniendo en cuenta que nadie jamás la había tenido, el se había sentido en la gloria. Pero una cosa era que se preocuparan por el como "un hijo mas" y otra muy diferente que para cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer con SU familia y con SU matrimonio, tuviera que pasar por la aprobación de su suegra, su suegro, sus cuñados y las esposas de estos como si fueran el wizengamot.

Todo había iniciado desde el día que se casó, el había pensado en una ceremonia sencilla, sin ostentaciones o cualquier cosa, pero no , tenían que invitar a todo el cuerpo docente, el ministerio y muchísima gente de la que el estaba harto, luego, en su vida…Obviamente el no pensaba vivir en la madriguera, fue otra batalla campal para que los dejaran mudarse y no hablaba solamente de sus suegros o sus cuñados, el obstáculo principal había sido la misma Ginny, alegando que "su familia siempre había estado demasiado unida" claro ¿y por eso era necesario que vivieran en un hacinamiento total?  Talvez hubiera podido soportarlo, pero la cosa fue muy distinta en cuanto James nació, si hacía falta una mamila a las tres de la mañana, no era como en cualquier casa común  y normal,  era una revolución entera, el ejercito de Weasleys , incluyendo a  las esposas de estos y a los hijos de algunos asomados en la puerta con sus pijamas de pie y abrazando algún muñeco, que si "el niño tenia fiebre" o si " lo había mordido un gusarajo",cuando el pobre lo único que quería era que lo alimentaran o que le cambiaran el pañal, cosa que acababa haciendo cualquiera excepto su madre o el, y eso era todas las noches! . A los dos meses había sido demasiado y, tras tacharlo de insensible, egoísta y aparte de todo mal hijo, pues a pesar de la proseción que llevaba detrás, se llevó en un brazo a su esposa y en otro a su hijo había emprendido  la graciosa –literalmente- huída de esa casa de locos.

Cuando por fin se establecieron en Grimmauld  Palace, era el mismo cuento, los Weasley metidos allí todo el dia, y en la noche parecía que dejaban a Ginny en mitad de la selva amazónica con agua y comida solo para dos horas, le hacían recomendaciones entupidas como "duerme bien", "come verduras por favor", "cuida mucho a James", y esas recomendaciones eran todas las noches.

Alabado sea Merlín, entro a trabajar muy pronto al ministerio, saliendo de esa  casa de locos la mayor parte del día, y llegando lo suficientemente tarde como para no escuchar la sentida despedida diaria de Molly Weasley hacia su hija.

Cuando Albus nació, la cosa no cambió mucho, tuvo que librar otra lucha  casi a muerte para evitar que Ginny, James y el bebé fueran a pasarla un rato a la madriguera para que Molly pudiera "cuidarla",ese niño era su orgullo, su viva imagen desde que nació, pero algo en el le recordaba una parte de su pasado, tal vez la parte mas hermosa de su pasado, ese niño tenía esa chispa en los ojos, esa de seriedad, de odiar las bromas desde que tenia un año, mirar a la gente por encima del hombro, eso le recordaba demasiado a…esos momentos le hacían pensar que parecía mas hijo de Draco que de Ginny, se preguntaba como hubiera sido su vida… tal vez hubieran tenido un hijo como Albus…

Luego, Nació Lilly, la viva imagen de su madre, de todo a todo, pero era su hija y la amaba, lo cual a veces no le permitía ver muchas cosas, que molestaban a su hijo Albus.

Otra carcajada estridente de Ron y otra mala cara de Hermione lo sacaron de sus recuerdos abruptamente, llegando al limite de su paciencia, sin decir una palabra se levantó del circulo y caminó unos pasos hacia la ventana, con la vista fija en la noche, que empezaba a caer sobre el jardín de la madriguera, no pudo evitar recordar noches parecidas, en los jardines del colegio…tomó algo de comodidad recargando el antebrazo derecho en el marco de la ventana mientras sus ojos se perdían en la noche y en los recuerdos.

Y ahí estaba otra vez…despertando del sueño donde ya lo había olvidado, donde cada vez que tomaba una copa de vino blanco ya no lo escuchaba elogiándolo o repudiándolo, ya no lloraba cuando veía la luna llena, o cuando peleaba con alguien, pero esos eran solo lapsos de tiempo, en los que su cabeza estaba tan ocupada en otras cosas que ignoraba olímpicamente sus recuerdos mas hermosos, pero cuando esas rachas de trabajo pasaban, ahí estaban otra vez, sus recuerdos, su motor para seguir soportando esa vida, y su dolor por haberla elegido.

Pero no, aun en algunas noches creía sentir su piel bajo sus manos, en lugar de la de Ginny, si cerraba los ojos cuando la besaba, juraba que eran los labios de Draco los que acariciaba, o su cuerpo el que amaba cada noche al irse a la cama, casi suplicando en su interior porque "el" sintiera esas caricias susurrándole en el alma lo que el sentía, lo que a el le dolía…

Siempre que pensaba que ya lo había olvidado, que ya estaba curado, pasaba cualquier cantidad de cosas, que hacían que otra vez estuviera presente en su memoria, sea una simple tarde tormentosa, con el cielo igualando a la perfección el color de sus ojos, o cualquier chico rubio con ropa cara que arrastre las palabras cruzándose en su camino, pero siempre llegaba a su memoria, de un modo u otro.

Y el cielo sabía que había puesto alma y corazón en tratar de olvidarlo, obligándolos a amar a Ginny, controlando sus sentimientos, sus emociones, sus reacciones, sus palabras, hasta sus sueños, no quería que alguna vez se  le fuera a escapar su nombre en lugar del de su esposa.

Pero no, nada funcionaba, por mas que intentaba no conseguía dormir sin que lo ultimo que pasara cada noche por su cabeza fueran sus ojos, aún seguía arrepintiéndose cada día, cada hora, cada vez que se veía prácticamente obligado a besar a Ginny , tal vez no quería que la cobardía de cu corazón matara su silencio, reprochándole el haber sacrificado tanto amor y tanta felicidad solamente por darle gusto a los demás, ¿Por qué no había n escapado el día de su boda?, ¿Por qué no insistió un poco mas? , ¿Por qué Draco no se detuvo un minuto a pensar por un momento en reemplazar su orgullo por  la felicidad que seguramente les esperaba a ambos?...

Seguía estando allí, en lo mas hondo de su vida, sin permitirle una salida, clavado en el como si fuera una espina minúscula que no ve a golpe de vista, pero que es demasiado dolorosa para el que la porta…Tal vez el se sentía igual , tal vez quería verlo, lo extrañaba, lo amaba, sentía que no respiraba como el…Tal vez el se equivocaba cuando pensaba que había cambiado y se moría de ganas por verlo, cuando lo consumía la melancolía molécula por molécula, no concientizando que eso ya tenía años que había encontrado su fin.

El había esperado algo bueno, aún sintiéndose como barco a la deriva sin el, había creído que  sería feliz, tendría una familia, una esposa que lo ama, por fin sería verdaderamente de la familia de los Weasley, buscando la forma de irlo dejando atrás poco a poco, y si que lo había intentado…pero no

No, definitivamente no era nada fácil olvidarlo, dejar de pensarlo cada hora del día, como si se permitiera tener un pequeño desliz de su vida perfecta, a veces había estado tentado a ir a verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, bajo la capa invisible, pero la vez que lo intentó se enteró de que tan solo un día después de casarse había dejado Inglaterra, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con soñar algunas veces con el, con sentir que ambos habían disfrutado el mismo sueño, no, no era fácil arrancarlo de su corazón, por mas años y mas cosas que pasaran entre ellos, no podía desafiar su recuerdo mucho tiempo, siempre volvía, y cada vez con mas fuerza , y no es que quisiera que se fuera realmente, siempre tenía algo, algún motivo atado al alma para no dejarlo escapar, siempre supo que el sería una sombra en su camino, pero una de la que no quería escapar.

La noche había caído por completo en el jardín de la madriguera y con ella el dolor de sus recuerdos, ¿para que le sirviera todo eso? Una familia a la que no soportaba –sin contar a sus hijos-, un excelente trabajo, una profesión, un nombre, si no lo tenía a el…si no era feliz.

Volteó hacia adentro, donde estaban sentados su esposa, sus suegros y sus cuñados, el había escogido esa vida, y ahora no quedaba mucho que hacer, mas que soportarlo, su vida pudo haber sido mejor, estar con la persona que ama , que siempre amó, pero desgraciadamente lo había entendido demasiado tarde, una lágrima rebelde escapó de su ojo izquierdo resbalando por su mejilla, que fue secada rápida y discretamente por el dorso de su mano, sin dar pie a que le preguntaran que le pasaba, volteando de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana, nunca terminaría de arrepentirse por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarse a todos, por defender su felicidad, una sonrisa cínica abandonó sus labios, aparentemente era tan, pero tan feliz…y la triste realidad era que le costaba trabajo hasta despertar.

Su único aliciente para seguir adelante eran sus tres hijos, que no tenían culpa de absolutamente nada, y no tenían porque verlo así, ese era su pensamiento cuando sintió como alguien traba de su camisa.

-Papi… ¿Te sientes mal? – Preguntó su hija pequeña, con la mirada preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su padre, ella era la única que se daba cuenta de esas cosas, siempre.

-No nena, estoy cansado, hoy me levante muy temprano ¿recuerdas? Y ya es muy tarde.-Contestó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo disimular, levantando a su hija del suelo y dando un beso en su mejilla.

Nadie en esa mesa pareció inmutarse cuando Harry se levantó, estaban ya acostumbrados a ese tipo de reacciones, a el aún le dolía la ausencia de Fred, Remus, Tonks y por supuesto de Sirius , esas pérdidas nunca se repararía, por mas años que pasaran, y hasta  cierto punto lo entendían, por eso nadie reprochaba el que cada vez fuera mas el tiempo que quería pasar solo, o cuando se levantaba sin razón aparente de la mesa para ir a ahogar su llanto detrás de alguna ventana, nadie podía culparlo, excepto ella.

Ginny siguió con la mirada a su marido, mientras se levantaba  de su lado para ir a refugiarse en el paisaje del jardín, vio la lágrima que se había escapado de sus ojos, escuchó el comentario de George.

- Aunque el tiempo pase, nunca van a dejar de dolerle las sillas vacías- Mientras miraba la que estaba a su lado, como recordando a su hermano Fred.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que no era por los ausentes por quien lloraba en silencio y se encerraba tanto en si mismo, ella misma lo había consolado cientos de veces durante todo ese tiempo pensando que así era, primero eran muy esporádicos ese tipo de episodios, pero con el tiempo se fueron incrementando, y cada vez que ella preguntaba que ocurría el contestaba.

- Aún me duele que las personas que amo no estén conmigo.- como refiriéndose a Sirius y a los demás, otras, ponía de pretexto a Teddy, que no quería que sufriera lo que el sin sus padres, o cualquier cosa relacionada con la guerra.

Pero ella sabía, presentía que había algo mas como trasfondo, esa tristeza que nunca dejaba su mirada tenía que deberse a algo muy grande, muy importante, recordaba perfectamente el día en que sus sospechas se acentuaron, estaban en el jardín, en el cumpleaños numero cuatro de James, los niños jugaban con los regalos y la primera escoba de su hijo mayor, y el los observaba desde lejos con una sonrisa,  de repente, de la nada, esa sonrisa se borró y la tristeza de sus ojos se acentúo mas en toda su expresión, había dado media vuelta e ido a sentarse debajo de un árbol antes de que las lágrimas lo traicionaran y no pudiendo evitar contenerlas, decidió ocultarlas, ella lo siguió.

Lo encontró llorando casi convulsivamente sentado en el pasto, con su rostro oculto entre sus manos y sus rodillas, se acercó a el y le puso una mano en la espalda como apoyo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño, porque lloras así?- había preguntado ella estrechándolo entre sus brazos de modo protector, mientras el se controlaba un poco al verse acompañado.

-No es nada, ya sabes…aún me duelen las muertes – Había tratado de sonreír, fallando miserablemente.

-No es tu culpa, debes dejar de torturarte por eso, ellos están bien, están juntos, y apuesto  a que nos están viendo y tu padre, Sirius y Remus están orgullosos de que James vuele tan bien como ustedes – Dijo a modo de consuelo besando su cabello, tratando por todos los medios de que esa culpa por sus seres queridos muertos lo dejara de una vez.

-La ausencia que mas me duele si es mi culpa…ahora podría estar disfrutando todo esto conmigo…-Contestó, masa para si mismo que para ella, a lo que recibió como respuesta una mirada interrogante. –Me refiero a Sirius – Contestó rápidamente y antes de que otro comentario pudiera hacerse, se levantó y entró en la casa para no volver a salir de allí hasta que su hijo cortó el enorme pastel con pegasos voladores de azúcar.

A partir de ese día, ella trataba de adivinar y armar las pistas sobre el comportamiento de su esposo ¿Por qué siempre las ventanas en los días de tormenta?, ¿Por qué mirar al cielo estrellado en una dirección específica?, ¿Por qué siempre tres semanas después de su aniversario se veía como si su corazón se estuviera desgarrando?

Lo que terminó por escupirle en la cara la verdad, de la que quisiera jamás haberse enterado, fue una noche, cuando Lilly tenía apenas unos nueve meses de edad, Harry aún salía a campo con su guardia de aurores, justo ese día había tenido un "episodio" de melancolía, y ella tenía un mal presentimiento, aparte de que estaba cayendo una tormenta casi bíblica, y a ella le preocupaba que saliera a una redada con semejante inconveniente.

-Por favor no vayas Harry- Le había suplicado con su bebita dormida en los brazos, viéndolo ponerse el uniforme y, sobre el, la túnica con su insignia.- Te estás resfriando y…si te mojas puede empeorar.

- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada- Contestó su esposo dando un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña hijita y otro en la frente a ella.- Además, ¿Qué clase de Auror sería si me asusto por una tormenta y un resfriado?...no queremos que ninguno de esos locos mortífagos quede suelto, y son muy escurridizos, este es un blanco seguro y no podemos perderlo.

-No va a servir de nada si te digo que tienes un poco de fiebre ¿verdad?- Refutó sabedora por completo de la respuesta, ante  la negativa con la cabeza de su marido, no le quedó otro remedio que ir a acostar a Lilly mientras se quedaba con el alma en un hilo por alguna razón, mirando a Harry desaparecer por la Chimenea con su hermano.

Esa noche había sido muy confusa, según las palabras de Ron, Harry había estado mareado todo el trayecto hacia el sitio de la redada, a causa de la febrícula que comenzaba a presentar

-Por lo menos tres veces le preguntamos si se sentía como para trabajar esa noche , y las tres veces se negó a volver- Había contado, al llegar al escondrijo, la lluvia torrencial se había convertido en un verdadero diluvio, empapando sus ropas de pies a cabeza y convirtiéndolos en una sopa ambulante, cuando se preparaban para entrar, a la  señal de Harry, los sorprendieron los tres mortífagos sobrevivientes, los últimos  según sus informes eran los hermanos Alecto y Amycus Carrow, aparte de Callahan, los tres desde la primera guerra, sobrevivientes y mucho mas experimentados que esa pandilla de "muchachitos tontos" según ellos mismos lo habían descrito, les dieron buena pelea, hubo dos bajas esa noche, y Harry terminó, aparte de afiebrado y mas resfriado de lo que estaba, terriblemente lastimado.

A ella la había llamado su hermano por la red Flu, claro, recordaba esa noche como la propia noche de bodas…como su peor recuerdo. Ella estaba dormitando cerca de la chimenea, esperando a que llegara su esposo, con esa maldita espina de presentimiento clavada entre pecho y espalda, cuando vio aparecer la cabeza de su hermano envuelta en llamas, adornada por un bello color azulado en el ojo derecho, el labio inferior con un corte que aún sangraba y  la mejilla  terriblemente inflamada.

-Gin, no quiero que te asustes, pero en cuanto Harry logró desarmar y someter a Amycus Carrow, el ultimo que nos dio pelea….pues….se desvaneció completamente, en este momento te dejo un mensaje solamente porque vamos en camino a san mungo, no todos estamos bien, no te asustes, te veo allá ah por cierto mamá va en camino para quedarse con los niños.

En cuanto su hermano terminó de hablar ella se aterró, sabía, sabía que el no tenía que haber salido esa noche por ningún motivo, algo dentro de su corazón se lo decía, tomó su capa y se la puso  para salir disparada  hacia San Mungo en cuanto llegó su madre.

Al llegar al hospital, lo primero que vio fue a su hermano con los ojos llorosos y completamente moreteado, después de abrazarlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, le pidió que le dijera quien atendía a Harry. El Sanador había dicho, para liberarla de su angustia, que solamente había sido el desgaste ocasionado por la fiebre y la infección, mas el tremendo esfuerzo físico de la pelea lo que había colapsado el cuerpo de su esposo, ahora mismo se le administraban pociones antibióticas y antipiréticas para controlarlo, eso mas unas buenas horas de sueño terminarían con el problema, así mismo no era necesario que pasara la noche en el hospital.

Ginny se alegró y tranquilizó sobremanera al escuchar eso, quería decir que podía llevárselo en ese mismo momento a descansar en su casa, así, después de despedirse de su hermano y asegurarse de que estaba bien, había aparecido con su esposo desde el hospital hasta su cama, lo había arropado y puesto un paño húmedo en la frente para controlar la fiebre.

Después de agradecer a su madre por cuidar a los niños, darles una vuelta  y asegurarse de que los tres dormían como angelitos, se cambió la ropa de calle por su pijama , para estar mas cómoda, fue de nuevo a cambiarle a Harry el paño de su frente, la fiebre no cedía, pero el Sanador había asegurado que al dia siguiente iba a estar como nuevo así que era mejor estar confiada, así que  como toda mujer Weasley con une esposo enfermo, se sentó en el pequeño sillón individual que estaba a unos pasos de su cama y se dispuso a leer un libro mientras velaba su sueño, después de un rato el sueño hizo presa de ella y cerró los ojos dejando el libro a un lado.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, fue conciente de si misma otra vez en el momento en que escuchó a Harry  susurrar algo en sueños, caminó rápidamente hacia el y puso la mano en su frente, la fiebre no había cedido ni un poco, eso empezaba a ser preocupante, quitó el tibio paño húmedo de la frente de Harry y se dispuso a cambiarlo por otro de los que había en la bandeja con agua fría a un lado de la cabecera, cuando empezó a entender lo que su esposo decía.

-No voy a dejarlo…no me importa…no va a morir ahí…el fuego…- Ginny no comprendió, seguramente, pensó ella, en la redada hubo una clase de incendio y uno de sus compañeros caídos se había quedado dentro, su Harry, siempre preocupado por los demás.

-Donde estás…no voy a dejar que mueras así…Donde estás amor…- ¿Amor?...de que habla…seguramente otra vez recordaba cuando se destruyó la sala de los menesteres y no la encontraba, se preguntaba si algún día iba a superar todo lo que pasó durante esa espantosa guerra.

- Tengo frió… ¿Dónde estás amor?... te necesito- Seguía delirando, suponía que una serie de intensos escalofríos estaban azotando su cuerpo, lo que indicaba que la fiebre estaba a punto de ceder, se acercó a la cabecera, puso otra compresa fría en su frente y se reclinó a su lado tomando su mano, y justo cuando iba a susurrarle que estaba ahí, para el, que siempre iba a estar ahí, escuchó esas malditas palabras.

-Abrázame Draco, tengo mucho frió…necesito que me abraces-Soltó su mano como si le quemara… ¿Draco? Porque había de estar el llamando a…a Malfoy…entonces, asoció las palabras dichas en delirio por Harry, el fuego, no le importa, iba a volver, ¿AMOR?... ¿que diablos estaba pasando ahí? Entonces la realidad la golpeo como mil puñales clavándose en su corazón, recordando unas palabras dichas por Harry hace mucho tiempo "La ausencia que mas me duele si es mi culpa" no estaba hablando de Sirius aquella tarde, por supuesto que no, hablaba de Malfoy.

Ahora comprendía porque se había regresado a enfrentarse a aquellos monstruos de fuego, porque había tomado la mano de Malfoy como había dicho Ron, porque había sentido impotencia y desesperación cuando se le resbalaba y volvía a caer en el fuego a causa del sudor y el peso de Goyle…Ahora sabía donde, o con quien estaba cuando se desaparecía días enteros, donde estuvo la noche anterior a su boda.

Luchaba por contener las lagrimas al escuchar y razonar tales palabras, pero al ver como Harry seguía temblando, buscando a …a Malfoy, no pudo negarse a tomar su mano y acariciar su pelo, como fiel y amantísima esposa que era se tragó todo el dolor, la frustración, el enojo, la tristeza y todo el resto del cocktail se sensaciones que ahora invadían su cabeza y su corazón, para aproximarse mas a Harry y abrazarlo, mientras se acerca a su oído y le susurra , con la voz entrecortada –Aquí estoy…amor- A esas palabras la respuesta de Harry fue aferrarse mas a su mano y esbozar una pequeña y tranquila sonrisa. Ginny cerró los ojos, mañana sería otro día, y seguramente tendría la explicación que merecía.

Pero no, al otro día, cuando abrió los ojos Harry dormía tranquilamente, al moverse ella el despertó también, y sonrió al verla.

-Gin…que pasó…Amycus Carrow… ¿Escapó? –Preguntó con los ojos llenos de preocupación, ella no fue capaz de reclamarle nada, finalmente, pudiendo elegir estaba casado con ella, como fuera.

Pero a partir de ese día ya no hacía preguntas cuando lo veía llorar en silencio, o escapar del ruido de las reuniones familiares, porque ahora sabía a quien le lloraba verdaderamente, y por quien quisiera salir corriendo por la ventana en la que perdiera su mirada, así como el nombre que llevaba grabado la lagrima que hacia unos minutos había dejado escapar, vio como Lilly se acercaba a el, y sonreía, la levantaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- Había dicho del mejor modo que pudo ante el asalto inesperado de esos recuerdos, toda su familia obedeció sin poner objeción alguna.

Esa noche, en Grimmauld palace, Harry y Ginny se iban a dormir, cada uno con sus propios fantasmas en la cabeza, Ginny preguntó aparentemente de la nada…

-Harry… ¿Me amas?...

-Claro que si- Contestó  Harry besando el dorso de su mano derecha, para luego apagar la lámpara de su buró y darle la espalda, con el recuerdo de la ultima noche que pasó con Draco en la cabeza, las palabras que le había dicho antes de quedarse dormido "Te amo, pase lo que pase no quiero que olvides que te amo, a pesar de todo y de todos , no quiero que sientas que no es así….te amo y siempre te voy a amar", era cierto, seguía sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba ante el simple recuerdo, como quería pensar que el en verdad no lo había olvidado, sintiendo como el silencio mataba a cortas puñaladas lo ultimo de su razón, porque le gritaba su nombre y le recordaba su estupidez y su  cobardía, las lágrimas le ganaron la partida, como tenía años que no, y así, con su esposa durmiendo de espaldas a el, lloró a sollozo marcado recordando lo que perdió, hasta que el mismo llanto lo hizo quedarse dormido.

 o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, apenas había logrado dormirse hace escasos cuarenta minutos, se levantó, cuidando de no despertar a su esposa, tomó un baño tranquilo y relajante, para salir media hora después y darse cuenta de que, para variar en la hermosa ciudad e Londres, estaba haciendo un frió de los mil demonios, así que fue directo a su armario, buscó un traje negro de lana y una camisa de cuello ruso, terminó de vestirse y cruzó el pasillo para llegar a su antigua recamara, donde su hijo dormía plácidamente, se aproximó a la cama y lo sacudió levemente para despertarlo.

-Papá… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Ya es hora?-Preguntó el pequeño rubio de ojos grises aún medio dormido.

-Ya, levántate, date un baño  y  prepara tus cosas, mientras mamá y yo estaremos listos.- Dijo revolviendo un poco el lacio pelo de su hijo.

Poco tiempo después, ya estaban los tres listos en el vestíbulo, Draco sentía ternura al ver a su hijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus manitas temblando de ansiedad, parecía que se estaba viendo a el mismo otra vez, recordó la emoción de su primer día, la impaciencia por abordar ese tren que sabía lo conduciría a su destino, definitivamente ese día había sido un parte aguas en su vida, abotonó su abrigo negro hasta la garganta, mientras veía como Asteria arreglaba el de Scorpius y el suyo propio, estaba haciendo demasiado frió afuera, así que eran necesarios, con un movimiento de varita encogió las pertenencias de su hijo y se las guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del abrigo.

-Bien, ¿Todos listos? –Preguntó mostrando el guante que funcionaría como traslador hacia el andén.

-McGonagall…parece que tiene que seguir con las estupideces de Dumbledore –Había soltado Asteria casi con saña, usualmente no era así, pero como buena Slytherin odiaba a la nueva directora.

Para sorpresa de todos el viaje no fue tan catastrófico como habían esperado, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Scorpius caía de sentón sobre el frió piso del andén 9 y ¾, mientras sus padres, cayendo elegantemente de pie, se sacudían un poco las arrugas de la ropa.

Frente a ellos estaba el imponente Expreso de Hogwarts exhalando vapor a  nubarrones,

 Draco sacó de su bolsillo las pertenencias de Scorpius y las acomodó en el interior del tren, para luego agrandarlas con una floritura, hizo a un lado el terco mechón de cabello que había resbalado por sus hombros, para luego mirar sonriente a su hijo y olvidar la punzada de nervios que se había posado insistentemente en su estómago desde en la mañana sin razón aparente…bueno si había una, pero sería demasiada mala suerte verlo en ese preciso momento, seguramente había inundado Hogwarts de niños pelirrojos y pecosos, como era costumbre en la familia Weasley…no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco ante la idea, el caso es que había demasiadas posibilidades de que se encontrara allí, pero el estaba por su hijo, no para ver a nadie, en ese momento mientras su hijo preguntaba como sabría cuando ponerse el uniforme, el vapor se disipó un poco…y el tuvo la poco atinada idea de levantar la mirada.

Harry miraba con agrado como Lilly, su hija pequeña y Hugo , su primo reían abiertamente  acerca del comentario sobre la selección de casa que había hecho Ron, y también estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada  cuando vio la cara de su hijo Albus y su sobrina Rose, parecían mas que asustados, en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando Ron, tirando insistentemente se su saco de lana, había mirado significativamente hacia un punto del anden, a unos cuarenta y cinco metros de donde se encontraban ellos…en ese momento la molesta sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago se acentuó, demostrándole abiertamente la causa de su aparición.

-Mira quien está ahí – Había alcanzado a escuchar que decía Ron, cuando su mirada se perdió detrás del vapor, dejando ver a tres personas de pie, allí estaba, Tan elegante y hermoso como lo recordaba, tomando con una mano la de su esposa y con el otro brazo sobre los hombros de su hijo, fiel copia de el, su pelo largo echado hacia atrás y su abrigo negro abotonado hasta la garganta, allí estaba de nuevo su oportunidad de ser feliz, se podía reivindicarse por no haber tomado a tiempo la desición correcta, su mirada se perdió en el, sus facciones habían cambiado algo, sobre  todo había algo diferente en su mirada, se veía como mas tranquila, en paz, pero ahí estaba, casi al alcance de su mano, en ese mismo momento iba a pedirle que se largaran de ahí, que vivieran su amor como debieron haberlo hecho desde el primer momento, sin miedo y sin prejuicios tontos, que solo les habían traído a ambos infelicidad y tristeza, Draco debió sentir su mirada, ya que levantó la cara para encontrarla, por fin se volvían a encontrar, después de tantos años volvían a mirarse frente a frente, Harry sonrió , con tanta sinceridad e ilusión que casi estuvo seguro de que los demás se habían dado cuenta, Había esperado una sonrisa igual en respuesta, o…cualquier cosa, menos el frió asentimiento que recibió, saludándolo cortésmente, y mucho menos ver a Draco dando media vuelta y alejándose del lugar para encaminar a su hijo mientras se subía al tren.

-así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius – Había escuchado apenas a Ron, mientras decía algo a los niños sobre inteligencia o algo así, el había esperado otro tipo de reacción, no…eso, "Que esperabas Potter ¿Qué iba a correr a tus brazos casi llorando a decirte que te ama? Después de casi veinte años, y de que lo dejaste como si fuera un trapo  viejo" Escuchó decir en su cabeza a una voz aterradoramente parecida a la de Snape. "Bueno, el tampoco me buscó", había sido el pensamiento que lo asaltó, buscando por reflejo una justificación ante esa voz.

Solo reaccionó cuando  James había aparecido gritando algo, y Lilly había dicho que Teddy sería de la familia.

-Pues ya viene a cenar casi todas las noches, que mas da si se queda para siempre-fue lo mas inteligente que se le ocurrió decir, mientras aún miraba en la dirección en la que Draco había desaparecido.

Mientras su familia seguía haciendo alharaca por cualquier cosa, el perdió la vista entre la gente, cosa que para Ginny no pasó desapercibida, sabía perfectamente que pasaba…Por fin lo había visto…y no reaccionó como Harry esperaba, "Es lo mínimo que puede hacer si le queda algo de decencia" pensaba la pelirroja en ese momento, mientras se le partía el alma al ver a Harry con esa tristeza pintada en la cara.

Draco supo que había cometido el peor error de su vida en el momento en el que cedió al impulso de levantar la mirada al sentirse observado, sus ojos se habían vuelto a encontrar con los de Potter , como hacía tantos años el lo miraba desde lejos, como cuando pensaba que no lo sentía o que no lo veía, como cuando sus amigos le susurraban 'te está mirando' , y le volvieron a temblar las rodillas y a sudar las manos, casi pudo reconocerse con su uniforme, recargado en algún balcón fuera de la biblioteca o de algún salón, mirándolo desde lejos, o fingiendo ignorarlo cuando sabía perfectamente que sus ojos se encontraban fijos en el.

Cuando le sonrió sintió que su mundo se le iba a los pies, tuvo ganas de atravesar la distancia que los separaba de dos  zancadas , abrazarlo  y besarlo, hasta que le jurara que no iba a volverse a separar de el, le parecía verdaderamente impactante como los ojos de una persona pueden parecer intactos aun a pesar del paso de los años, esa sonrisa, esos ojos…esos labios, seguía muriendo por besar esos labios en un pasillo oscuro y apartado del colegio, en cambio, ¿Qué hizo? Al recordar todo el dolor y la impotencia que sintió cuando se alejaron, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue asentir cortésmente con la cabeza, sin verse grosero  pero tampoco personalizando mucho el contacto visual.

Aún recordaba como temblaban los dos estando en los brazos del otro, sus manos al encontrarse o sus pieles al rozarse, siquiera levemente, ellos nunca tuvieron una relación normal, ni siquiera cuado eran enemigos, se preocupaban demasiado uno por otro como para fingir que no se interesaban, tan interesados en observar al otro que sus amigos lo llamaban "enfermizo", pero…bueno eso era pasado finalmente.

-Papá mira allí está Michelle,- Su hijo corrió hasta donde estaba su amiga, hija de Pansy, lo cual le dio la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con su esposa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Había preguntado Asteria, preocupada por la reciente crisis que había tenido Draco, y ahora el encuentro no planeado, no era, definitivamente lo que habían esperado. –Sabías que era posible que lo vieras hoy.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes…tu lo dijiste, estaba preparado –Afirmó con toda la seguridad, con su vendada mano derecha metida en el bolsillo del abrigo, ocultando las heridas provocadas por los cristales de la noche anterior.

-Me da gusto que no te haya desvalanceado- Refutó su esposa, esperanzada de que la respuesta la apoyara, pero sabiendo perfectamente que eso era categóricamente imposible.

-Lo hizo, completamente- Afirmó con un tono tranquilo, mientras el tren comenzaba aponerse en marcha y veía a su hijo correr de la mano de la hija de Pansy hacia ellos para despedirse.

Scorpius abrazó y besó a su madre como despedida, después, dio unos pasos  y se paró frente a el con expresión solemne diciendo.

-Me voy padre, prometo no defraudarte –Dijo seriamente, tendiéndole una mano a su padre, a lo que Draco contestó dejándole la mano tendida y abrazándolo cariñosamente por unos cuantos segundos.

-Seré feliz si no te defraudas a ti mismo, haz lo que creas y no lo que creen que está bien que hagas, comete tus errores y no los míos – le dio un beso final en la frente y luego subió  al tren en compañía de su amiga.

-Eso si que no me lo esperaba- Dijo su esposa sorprendida, mientras el pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y ella lo abrazaba por la cintura, en tanto se despedían de su hijo agitando las manos.

-Es todo cierto, y es lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar de mi padre cuando me dejó aquí, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…-Dijo mas para si mismo

-Si, tal vez estarías con el ahora…-Dijo Asteria mas bruscamente de lo que hubiera querido.

-Sabes perfectamente que ese es cuento aparte, si el no hubiera…-fue interrumpido categóricamente por las palabras de su esposa.

-No Draco, solo porque el se casó primero no tuvo toda la culpa, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que con solo abrir la boca el dia de su boda pudiste recuperarlo?...que fácil es el papel de victima, pero no te queda querido, tu tampoco ibas a renunciar a nada, pero fue muy cómodo echar sobre el toda la culpa, y no es que lo defienda, solo que te conozco demasiado bien. – Dijo comenzando a avanzar, esta vez tomándolo de la mano y comenzando a avanzar para irse a su casa…

-Posiblemente tengas razón, pero el pasado es pasado y no podemos modificarlo querida…bueno técnicamente si pero...-Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una voz a sus espaldas.

Después de convencer a su hijo Albus de que quedar en Slytherin no era tan malo y que, en todo caso, podía elegir, Harry vio como Ginny  cerraba la puerta detrás de Albus y Rose, así como miles de estudiantes arremolinándose agitando las manos para despedirse, y padres haciendo lo mismo, entre ellos su hijo y el mismo, cuando el tren por fin partió, empezó a recorrer la estación desesperadamente con la mirada.

-Va a estar bien – Había apoyado Ginny, aunque sabía perfectamente que no estaba así de ansioso por su hijo.

Harry bajó la mano automáticamente dirigiéndola a la cicatriz en su frente, con la mirada aun perdida -

-Lo se – Contestó secamente para después localizar su objetivo y dirigirse a Ginny y a Lilly con una sonrisa en la cara, mas fingida de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar.- ¿Puedo alcanzarlas en casa? Tengo algo que  hacer antes…papeleo del trabajo –Se excusó casi patéticamente

-Claro que puedes…solo…cuídate ¿si? – Había contestado Ginny mirando en la misma dirección que el, tomó la mano de su hija y con el otro brazo lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo en los labios, pero el se apartó sutilmente, recibiendo el beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que vio como su esposa y su hija pequeña caminaban hacia una de las salidas, el comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, esquivando gente, carros, padres llorosos por haberse despedido de sus hijos, hasta que alcanzó su objetivo, extendió un brazo y tocó delicadamente el hombro del  hombre frente a el mientras llamaba con voz lo mas firme que pudo.

-Dra.…Malfoy…-llamó, a lo que la pareja que caminaba frente a los tomados de la mano se detuvo.

Se lo había esperado todo, que la gente lo mirara mal, que miraran mal a su esposa y a su hijo inclusive, pero nunca eso, y menos tan desprevenidamente, volver a sentir su mano en su hombro hizo que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza, aforrándose mas a la mano de su esposa, se giró lentamente como  temiendo que si se movía rápido iba a despertar de aquel sueño.

-Dime…-Había contestado de manera fría, seca, mirándolo por encima del hombro como solía hacer en tiempos de colegio -¿Qué se te ofrece Potter?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo…a solas –Dijo mirando significativamente a Asteria, quien no parecía tener intención  de soltar la mano izquierda de su esposo.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar Potter y menos a solas- Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para regresar a la tranquilidad y seguridad de su casa cuando intervino otra voz en el dialogo.

-Yo creo que si tienen – Dijo Asteria soltando su mano- Ya es tiempo de que enfrenten su pasado, sus fantasmas y su  realidad,  y también de que dejen de sufrir…y de hacernos sufrir –las ultimas palabras las dijo viendo a Ginny desaparecer entre toda la gente mientras miraba hacia atrás con algo de rencor.- Te veré en casa –Susurró cerca de los labios de su esposo, para luego darles un beso corto y suave, que fue respondido del mismo modo.

Draco volteo a ver a Harry cuando su esposa caminaba para ir a su casa por medio del traslador, la expresión de celos que tenía ante tal demostración de afecto era idéntica a la de hacía años, en el colegio, cuando lo veía tomado de la mano de Pansy o hablando con alguien en actitud sospechosa, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca involuntariamente contraída, acompañando la mirada asesina dirigida hacia  quien estuviera con el, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Bien Potter ¿Qué quieres decirme? –Soltó fríamente, entre más rápido terminara, mejor.

-Aquí no… ¿te parece bien si caminamos?

-¿Tengo otra opción?- Preguntó fríamente mientras comenzaba caminar al lado de Harry para salir de la  estación.

Habían pasado alrededor de cinco o siete minutos mientras caminaban, sin abrir la boca, como si todo lo que tuvieran que decirse estuviera enmarañado en un nudo en mitad de su laringe, impidiendo completamente que el aire saliera en forma de voz, Harry miraba al suelo, sin detenerse mientras, Draco empuñaba nerviosamente su mano derecha, haciendo que sus cortadas escocieran como si estuvieran hechas hace un minuto, mirando a todos lados menos en dirección de Harry.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?- Preguntó el Gryffindor, medio sonriendo para iniciar la conversación, y mirando a Draco de reojo, mientras este evitaba a todas luces su mirada.

- Bien…muy bien debo decir, ¿Solo eso querías saber?- preguntó levantando interrogante una ceja y haciendo hacia atrás su pelo rubio ahora  largo y recogido en una coleta con una cinta negra.

- Tienes un hijo- Dijo señalando lo obvio, con un ligero toque de reproche tratado de ocultarse, patéticamente debía añadir.

- Tu tienes varios…-Contestó  demasiado rápido como para ser una respuesta casual.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó, no le había dicho que tenía tres hijos, y hasta donde sabía todo ese tiempo había estado lejos de Inglaterra.

-Es fácil deducirlo, viniste a dejar a tu copia al tren, y tu esposa tomaba de la mano a una niña pelirroja, lo cual no debería extrañarme porque es mal de esa familia.

-Tengo tres hijos… -Dio la respuesta sin que le fuera pedida- James, ALbus y Lilly – Sonrió un poco al recordarlos.

-Ya viste a mi hijo…se llama…

-Scorpius lo se…no se como se enteró Ron pero el me lo dijo

Draco levantó una ceja sorprendido por que tan enterado estaba Potter de su vida, cuando el no había querido enterarse absolutamente de nada al respecto de la del otro.

-Si, bueno ¿que quieres?, ya estamos suficientemente alejados de la estación, y no creo que me hayas buscado para decirme que sabes el nombre de mi hijo –Dijo deteniéndose frente a la entrada de un solitario callejón, como demostrando que ahí podrían hablar tranquilos.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y abrió la boca como si pretendiera decir algo, para en el mismo momento volverla a cerrar en clara muestra de no tener ni idea de cómo comenzar a decirle a Draco todo lo que sentía.

-Bien, yo solo…

-Tu ¿Qué?... Hay Potter parece que no has mejorado tu léxico, algunas cosas nunca cambian.- Había soltado entre irónica y divertidamente al ver la incapacidad de Harry para articular una frase coherente.

-Eso, precisamente eso es lo que quiero decirte…que las cosas no cambian –Soltó el Gryffindor teniendo un poco mas de confianza en si mismo.

-Coherente comentario Potter, mis felicitaciones.- Contestó Draco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho  y recargado en la pared del solitario callejón.

Al no encontrar palabras para refutar ese comentario, Harry se decidió a quemar sus naves, aprisionó a Draco con ambos brazos contra la pared, y con el rostro demasiado cerca del de el Slytherin, soltó las palabras que habían estado quemándole el alma por casi  veinte años.

-Te amo…-Su mirada se mostraba decidida, enfrentando a la gris que en ese momento la expresión correcta para describirla era 'estupefacta'.

-¿Qu-que…? ¿Qué diablos crees que estás diciendo Potter?...-El cuerpo de Draco empezó a temblar completamente  desde el momento en que su espacio vital fue invadido por la presencia del Gryffindor, y aun mas cuando se sintió acorralado entre sus brazos, y con su rostro tan cerca, hubiera dado la mitad de su fortuna por liberarse de ese abrazo y escapar lo mas rápidamente posible a su casa y encerrarse en su estudio a rumiar su dolor.

-Lo mas verdadero que he dicho desde hace mas o menos diecisiete años – Dijo, como todo buen Gryffindor, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la determinación que había guardado tanto tiempo para ese momento.

-Pe…pero… ¿Qué clase de insensatez es esa?...Mírate Potter, mírate y mírame, tenemos una vida hecha, en la que no entra la palabra 'juntos' ¿eres  capaz de entenderlo?, ¿es que acaso es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta? , No podemos estar juntos…por mas que queramos.-Cuando Draco terminó de hablar esperaba con toda su alma que eso hubiera sido lo que Harry intentó decir, porque si no se había proyectado de manera demasiado abierta y podía estar frente a la mayor metida de pata de toda su vida.

-No es ninguna insensatez, es la verdad simplemente, pero… bueno yo no esperaba esa reacción de cuando nos saludamos hace un rato… dime… ¿Ya no me amas?

Había tanto miedo en la voz de Harry que acabó por transmitírselo a Draco, quien en ese momento intentaba salir del estado de shock total en el que se encontraba, de repente sintió que volvía a tener quince años, y que en lugar de estar atrapado por la pared de un callejón solitario y mugroso, estaba cómodamente recargado en uno de los muros de piedra de algún oscuro pasillo del colegio.

-Y ¿Qué caso tendría que contestara a eso?... Lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir ya no importa aquí Potter- Suspiró casi dolorosamente, recordando que ni tenía quince años, ni estaba en el colegio, plantándose nuevamente en la realidad de ambos, y en ninguna cabía el otro- Y  lo que tu sientas tampoco, ya no somos solo nosotros, están Weasley y Asteria, que queramos o no, por tontos, por cobardes o por lo que sea, son parte de nuestras vidas, pero sobre todo Harry, está mi hijo, y los tuyos, no pienso lastimarlos como alguna vez me lastimaron a mi, por eso no creo que esta plática tenga ningún caso.-Contestó Draco con la voz ya libre de toda sorpresa, miedo o enojo, ahora lo único que estaba presente era una tristeza infinita, haciendo conciencia de lo que quisieran o no tenían que tomar en cuenta, incluso una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios. –Ya veámonos de aquí…-Había dicho al tiempo que se liberaba de los brazos de un mas que shockeado Harry.

Este, haciendo gala de sus todavía muy presentes reflejos de buscador, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia si mismo, reteniéndolo en un abrazo casi asfixiante, para luego susurrarle muy cerca de su boca

-Niega que me amas, así, a esta distancia niega que todavía tiemblas cuando te toco, o que ya no sientes mi mirada desde lejos- Soltó con algo mas de desesperación en la voz de lo que le hubiera gustado demostrar, pero sentía que esta vez si se le iba su ultima oportunidad, y se tenía que aferrar a ella de manera casi psicotica, si era necesario. Aparte, no podía creer que solo el se estuviera quemando por dentro en ese momento.

Draco temblaba entre los brazos del Gryffindor, como no recordaba haberlo hecho en mucho tiempo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera ocurrírsele que eso estaba definitivamente mal, la sensación de sentirse protegido, de que su miedo, ese que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir con el, que ya  ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que ahí estaba, desaparecía verdaderamente, como hacía tantos años que no…Sus brazos viajaron sin que pudiera detenerlos a rodear la cintura del hombre frente a el, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el pecho del mismo, mostrando rendición, no tenía ningún caso que siguiera peleando por una causa que no quería ganar, y ahí, escondido, protegido, conteniendo las lágrimas que otra vez estaban amenazando con vencerlo, mientras se aferraba al saco de Harry casi con desesperación.

-Sería una mentira si dijera eso- Había contestado mientras miraba a algún punto en la nada mientras rodeaba ya completamente la cintura del Gryffindor en un abrazo casi desesperado.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos cuanto minutos, solo disfrutando de la presencia del otro, así como de su aroma y su tacto, por tanto tiempo añorado, podían sentir sus respiraciones acompasadas, como tranquilizándolos, bajando un poco la intensidad del primer momento, así, sin mover un músculo durante todo ese lapso de tiempo, hasta que por fin, la voz de Draco rompió el cómodo silencio que se había creado entre ellos.

-A veces…siento que el silencio me ahoga…porque siento que estás escondido en cada recoveco de mi mente, pero…al no tener nada mas en ella…siento que me habla de ti…que es lo único que me habla de ti.

-Ósea que… ¿Algunas veces pensaste en mí?...aunque sea un poco…-Preguntó Harry, apretando un poco más su abrazo casi sin darse cuenta.

-Cada hora de cada día…suena estúpido pero es cierto…una vez, cuando Scorpius tenía dos años me dijo que una esmeralda de mi madre tenía el color de un sapo en escabeche y…pues en lugar de que me causara gracia…pues ya te imaginarás.- Se sonrojó un poco, dando gracias a cualquier divinidad que lo escuchara por estar escondido entre los fuertes brazos del Gryffindor, para que este no pudiera darse cuenta.

-Yo suelo ser asaltado muy frecuentemente por los recuerdos, me hacen perder la conciencia de tiempo y espacio –dijo en medio de una pequeña risita- Sobre, lo que pasó el día de tu boda…yo quería…

-No me recuerdes ese día…aún tengo que pelear contra las lágrimas  cada vez que recuerdo verte partir por la puerta de la iglesia.

-Si quieres saber la verdad…hago lo imposible por no besar a Ginny, no…me siento cómodo con eso ¿me entiendes?...Siempre busco…tu sabor en ella…-Draco levantó la cabeza saliendo de su escondite para mirarlo indignado, ¿lo había comparado con la Weasley?- Obviamente no tiene ni la mas remota similitud.

-Por mas que pelee contra mi mismo, supongo que nunca vas a salir por completo de mi vida- Por primera vez se atrevió a buscar su mirada, cuando la encontró, no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y unir su frente con la de su amor- supongo que lo que siento por ti no puede morir…por alguna extraña razón.

-Yo  que puedo decirte…me estaba muriendo por volver a tenerte así, como antes…si muy frecuentemente me siento sofocado por la necesidad de ti, imagínate lo que sentí al tenerte tan cerca, y creer que ni siquiera podría abrazarte…tuve que venir a buscarte.

Draco suspiró, mirando directamente a los ojos del Gryffindor, con esa mirada que solo le podía arrancar el, tantos años olvidada en lo mas profundo de su memoria, se soltó un poco del abrazo para subir a acariciar la mejilla de Harry con el dorso de su mano derecha, aún vendada, arrancándole al Gryffindor una sonrisa, de esas que le contagiaba, iluminaba su mundo con tan solo estar cerca, a pesar de lo que el mismo se quisiera imponer.

Harry levantó su barbilla para evitar que volviera a ocultarse en su pecho, y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre sus labios, como temiendo que ese gesto pudiera hacerlo salir corriendo, hasta que por fin terminó con todo espacio entre ellos, uniéndolos en un beso de lo mas tierno y lleno de amor.

Draco, de repente se dio cuenta de que por casi veinte años había dejado de respirar, y lo notó porque volver a besar esos labios era como tomar una bocanada de aire fresco después de estar años sumido en el mas terrible, oscuro  e incomunicado abismo, y eso lo pudo notar solamente cuando se sintió salir de el, en el momento en el que los labios del Gryffindor acariciaban los suyos.

Se fueron separando poco a poco, solo por la necesidad de sus pulmones de volver a ser expandidos, casi sin querer perder el contacto, cuando por fin alguien pudo articular palabra, fue Harry, a una distancia muy corta , aun con sus labios rozándose, conteniéndose para no volver a besarse en ese momento.

-Gracias…- Susurró Harry sin alargar la distancia, recargando su frente en la de Draco, en una forma de no romper el contacto.

-¿Gracias  porque? – Preguntó Draco sin entender a que se refería, era el quien le había regresado la respiración, la vida…y ahora venía a darle las gracias.

-Por permitirme volver a sentir...-Acariciaba los labios de Draco con sus dedos índice y corazón mientras hablaba.- Estos besos que me queman...por recordarme, que se siente estallar por dentro ante tan solo una mirada…por demostrarme que sigo vivo.

-Entonces, yo también debería agradecerte- Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry contestó…-Por  abrazarme otra vez, yo también volví a  sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo unos brazos que me llenan, que me protegen, que se que a nadie abrazarían con el mismo amor que a mi, que me esperarán toda la vida…

Volvieron a abrazarse significativamente durante otros cuantos minutos, Harry sentía que en ese momento el mundo podía caerse y a el no le importaría, mientras estuviera con ese niño pequeño, indefenso que había vuelto a ser Draco Malfoy entre sus brazos, solo se separó un poco cuando Draco habló.

-Harry…esto es hermoso…pero no puede seguir…quiero decir, no debe ser así, ambos escogimos un camino, y ahora no queda mas que seguirlo y respetarlo.

-¿Tu esposa sabe lo de nosotros? – Preguntó Harry, soltando las palabras como bomba, pero dadas las  circunstancias no podía pensar otra cosa.

- Si, si lo sabe…siempre lo supo- Contestó Draco retomando su distancia, aunque sin salir por completo del encierro del Gryffindor.

-¿Crees que…se opondría si tu y yo…?- Tenía que preguntarlo, tenía que, no podía irse sin jugarse esa ultima carta, a pesar de saber bien la respuesta.

-Ella no merece eso…y como hace tiempo dijiste…yo no soy amante de nadie, ni en ese tiempo, ni ahora, ni nunca – Dijo retándolo un poco con la mirada.- Creo que de tu esposa no podría decir nada, pero no podría soportar que por mi causa tus hijos sufrieran, ellos no.

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso…y créeme que…solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y que nunca te olvidé, ni creo que lo haga…y si debe ser así…yo voy a estar aquí, para ti, siempre y para todo…

-No es solo eso Harry, todavía me duele demasiado…no puedo superar por completo el haberte visto decirle que la amabas, y que la protegerías, esas palabras eran mías…eran nuestras…-Desvió la mirada de nuevo, como hacia unos cuantos minutos, para evitar la inquisidora mirada del Gryffindor.- Mejor vamonos ya.

Harry sentía como si estuvieran en el colegio aún, recordando las primeras veces que habían estado juntos, cuando Draco le decía 'es solo sexo Potter,debemos irnos si no queremos que nos atrapen' y lo entendía, sabía perfectamente el dolor que Draco sentía en el pecho al recordar esos momentos, porque era exactamente el mismo que el sentía cuando lo recordaba tomado de la mano de su prometida, o el que sintió hace un momento, cuando  lo vio besarla en los labios, las heridas estaban aun abiertas, eso no se podía negar, pero tampoco que aún había algo muy vivo entre ellos, y si algo sabía Harry con certeza en ese momento, era que no iba a dejar otra vez que se le escapara de las manos, aunque tuviera que insistir para siempre.

-Está bien…-Soltó al rubio de su abrazo, dejándolo libre, cuando este, sin despedirse salió del callejón y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de la calle, el solo pudo atinar a decir con un pequeño grito.

-Draco…- El aludido volteo, mas por reflejo que por voluntad, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Harry volvió a aproximarse hasta quedar a una distancia respetable de el.- ¿Te puedo buscar?…como amigos-Había aclarado rápidamente para evitar una respuesta negativa.

-Si puedes…Harry –Con una media sonrisa dio media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde pudiera trasladarse a su casa sin que nadie lo molestara, tal vez, solo tal vez si llegara su final feliz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El expreso de Hogwarts atravesaba a toda velocidad la campiña inglesa, en uno de los vagones , un niño de pelo negro salía a buscar a la señora del carrito de golosinas, preguntando a su prima Rose si quería algo, ante la negativa caminó por unos cuantos pasillos hasta encontrarla, compró unas cuantas ranas de chocolate solo para pasar el rato y obtener los cromos, cuando volvía a su vagón, logró escuchar que alguien quería mas ranas, cosa que era imposible ya que el se las había llevado todas, recordó que su padre alguna vez le había dado un sermón acerca de compartir las cosas, y como por ningún motivo quería escuchar la palabra Slytherin al sentarse debajo de ese pedazo de trapo  que se creía el dueño de la vida de todos, regresó sobre sus pasos alcanzando al chico rubio.

-Oye…no pude evitar escuchar que querías una rana…yo las compré todas

-Ah…-Había dicho el chico frente a el- No te preocupes, no moriré por falta de chocolate.

Albus sintió simpatía por el, aparte de no tener las sosas respuestas a las que estaba acostumbrado con sus hermanos y sus primos, le extendió un par de ranas aún envueltas, que el chico aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Soy Scorpius Malfoy  -Se presentó tendiéndole la mano, mientras  miraba hacia fuera distraídamente por la ventana.

Albus miró fijamente la mano extendida, y no pudo evitar que las palabras de su tío Ron resonaran en su cabeza, pero después, recordó que su padre  le había dicho que ser Slytherin no  tenía nada de malo y, después de todo había saludado al padre del chico, entonces no creyó que tuviera nada de malo.

Albus Potter – Estrechó amistosamente su mano, para después comenzar a charlar animadamente, sentados en mitad del pasillo del tren.

**_¿Fin?_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_**

**_Moon_****_, ahí está tu santo hijo reivindicado, te quiero y ojala ya se te baje el coraje, tb te quiero ._**

**_Gracias por todo, y ojala nos veamos pronto con lo que pasó con los niños, que también compete a este par de tortolitos_**

**_Un beso_**

**_Magg._**


End file.
